


Too Good To Be True

by Pandangel93



Category: Boy love - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, namjin - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandangel93/pseuds/Pandangel93
Summary: Taehyung was a broken hearted boy who wants to be inspired again since he need it for his art. His friend force him to download an app and met someone interesting and mysterious. Taehyung didn't expect that the Mysterious JK that he was chatting was no other than the Jeon Jungkook from BTS. Would they progress? Or they were not destined at all since it was TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE.**AUTHORS NOTE**My first time writing on AO3. Please tell me if you have any suggestions.RATED M. There will be smut for this story. Warnings will be given. Not suitable for young ages.I DO NOT OWN the Characters and Photos. Just here for fun and sharing my story. Just need to write to distract myself. This is for fun and fictional purposes. Thank you! Leave some comments if you want 😁
Relationships: Kim Namjoon/ Kim Seokjin, Kim Tae Hyung/ Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Dating App

**PROLOGUE**

We were at the bottom bay-walk of the Incheon Bridge where everything started... and where it will end as well. There was a gap between us. I can see his face, his angelic face that was full of sadness. I tried my best to give him a straight one. Hiding all my emotions in order for me to do what I must do.

"You promised..." words were uttered from his mouth. It sounds so broken that I felt my heart was crash into million pieces hearing you say those words.

"Sometimes when you're too happy you say things you don't really mean," I replied with emptiness, wanting to hurt him so he could go away. My hands are on fist inside the pockets of my jacket. I didn't look at him straight because I know I would just take it all back and run to his arms again. But I have to... so he could let me go.

"Did I not mean to you at all? No feelings at all after what we had?" He said as he took one step towards me. I took one step back and still did not face him. "Tell me straight to my face you don't love me," his voice crack as I know he was already crying.

I look at him straight with a sly smile as what he wanted and utter those lies, "I don't love you. It was all just an illusion. You are too good to be true."

"You are a coward Taehyung!" He exclaimed as he turn his back and walk away from me. I just watch him go. My Kookie... My Jeon Jungkook. 

========================================================================================

========================================================================================

CHAPTER I - Dating App

"Jiminaaaaah. Why me???" I said as I cried on my tenth tissue. I blow my nose on it and sob again. My five months boyfriend just left me with another guy. It was so painful and I keep crying on my best friend's arms.

"I told you he was an idiot. But you were so head over heels with him," Jimin just patted my back but I know his eyes rolled and blame me for being this broken. Choi Minho was the guy I met at the University. He was a Biology Major and we dated five months ago. He thought I was cute when I was cute when I was working my arts at the campus garden. He was a hottie and then few days ago I found out he was hitting on another guy from the Culinary class. He was no longer responding to my messages or answering my calls. I was ghosted!

"I thought he was the one Jimin. You can't blame me when he praised me with my artworks! Adored and appreciated me because I was a good artist," I took another tissue from the box and blow my nose on it. Jimin grabbed the box and hit it on my head.

"Wake up Tae! The boy was just playing with you! He would not hit on some other guy if he was serious. Stop wasting your damn tears over some asshole," he was really mad about my dramas and I just sob and sniffled. He was right. Minho was not serious about me. It was just simply an admiration and nothing more. Just a crush. We didn't even kiss!

I am sorry if I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kim Taehyung. Taehyung or Tae-tae is fine with me. I am 23 years old and I am majoring Fine Arts. I want to be in line with Michael Angelo or Leonardo in the future. I can sing and dance but those are just my hobbies. Jimin is my best friend. He is the same age as me and currently working as a Floor Manager on some morning tv Show. He is my roommate along with our other best friend Jung Ho-Seok or famously called JHope who is a dance instructor in the famous Big Hit. Fate was on us. We met because we were all homeless and we came from different provinces. Then we decided to help each other and now both of them are in their best careers while I am trying to earn a degree and become a famous painter.

"Wash your face up kid. You look so ugly," Hobi arrived with groceries on his arms. I guess it is payday for him. I wipe my face with the tissue for the last time as what Hobi said. He place the bag of groceries on the counter, "what happened to him?"

"He was being played with that Biology dude," Jimin said as he walked towards Hobi and checked what he bought. He grab an apple and took a bite from it then grinned at Hobi.

"We told you he sucks," Hobi said as he started to take out the groceries and place them to its rightful places. Hobi look at the chewing Jimin beside him, "eww you ate that without washing it."  
  


Jimin continue to chew and rolled his eyes on him, "how was work Hobi? Did the Bangtan boys make you work hard again? I like that Suga guy. His dances were funny."

"Tell me about it. They've been dancing for so long but I could never shape up Suga. He is hard to be taught," Hobi said as he rubbed his temple out of frustration. I stood up and sat on the stool on the counter. I put my arms over the counter and rested my chin over it.

"I need to finish my final piece before finals. Now I am out of inspiration," I sighed as I felt I am troubled again. My heart was not into working and it would affect my studies again. Jimin patted me softly on my back.

"Would you like me to put you on a blind date?" He gave me his evil grin and I shrugged his hand off me. Jimin's taste with men are weird and I don't like his type. I just rolled my eyes at him and put my chin back above my arms that are cross over the counter.

"How about use a dating app?" Hobi said as he place the meat on the fridge. Jimin's smile changed to a grin as he got a bright idea.

"Oh yeah Tae-tae! That's a brilliant idea!" Jimin snap his fingers and grabbed my phone on the table and start doing something.

"Yah! I will never do that! Those are for creeps!" I tried to tackle Jimin so I could get my phone back. Jimin lift his hand higher as he look at the screen of my phone. He was already downloading it. Hobi came towards me and grab me, wrapping his arms around me as Jimin finish what he was downloading.

"We are just helping you out kid," Hobi said as he strongly held me around his arms. I tried my best to get out from his hold but Hobi was strong. Jimin was already working on my phone. I groaned in frustration as he showed us what was on my phone.

"Tada! You got your profile. No need to thank me. That's dating app for us who likes men. You just need to swipe left if you don't like them and then swipe right whomever you like," Jimin said as he told me what to do. I groaned again in defeat. Hobi let me go and Jimin gave me my phone back. They walk back to the kitchen and start making dinner.

I look at what Jimin did. He already created me a profile. Wrote about me and already wrote what I like. I sighed and look at the profiles of men on the app. There were some who looks really good and some are like creeps. I close the app and put my phone on my pocket. It is so embarrassing to be on those dating apps. It would be the last thing I will do. 


	2. I Need My Inspiration

I was staring into a blank space. I lean my canvas over the railings while I am looking at the busy ground of the University. I was just at the corridor of our Art Building. It was an open corridor connected to the other department. I wanted to stay here and get my inspiration, but nothing sinks in. I took my canvas and stood up and decided to go to class. I drag myself lazily to my class, feeling frustrated that I cannot start my final project. I was about to graduate and I do not want to fail on my final piece.

The day goes by so slow. Classes after classes and everything seems to be boring to me. I rode my scooter back to our apartment, hoping Jimin and Hobi already made something for dinner. I park my scooter at the basement of the building and notice a different car was also park beside Jimin's car. I groaned. Not again.

I come up to our apartment. It was on the Nineteenth floor. Hobi was the big payer for this place since he has the biggest salary among us three. I only have some part-time while Jimin also got the big share. I was their maknae and they help me out most of the time. I owe these guys big time. If it weren't for them, I might be sleeping on the streets.

I open the door with my keys, slowly and silently. As I entered the room, I heard loud noises and slap sounds coming from the living room. I just knew it! Jimin brought someone again in a short notice.

"Oh daddy yes!" I heard his loud screams and moan as some other man response a groan, slapping sounds getting louder and faster. Jeez this guy doesn't know any privacy when he knew someone will be barging in soon. Jimin's moan was echoing around the whole apartment. I just slowly walk to the hall, trying my best to go to my room peacefully without getting caught. Then suddenly my canvas slips off from my hand.

"Holy Sh-," the unfamiliar voice said as they caught me picking up my canvas. Caught on a red hand and guilty. The man just hurriedly grabbed his clothes and tried to hide his lower part, shocked that they were caught. Jimin just sat up on the couch, only showing his upper part from my view. He just grinned at me, shameless on what happened.

"I-I'm s-so sorry. Please continue where you left off!" I bow apologetically then run off to my room without any pause. I locked the door and panted as I leaned over it, trying to catch my breathe. I felt my blood was rushing all over my face, feeling hot on what I just saw. My cheeks were warm and I felt so embarrass on what I just witness. This was not the first time I caught Jimin fucking someone on our apartment. He thinks it is an adventure getting caught on hand. I just slap myself and get a hold of it so I can forget what I saw.

I put my things over my table and took a towel. I took a quick warm shower so I could get over the nasty thoughts I saw with my two innocent eyes. Jimin the pervert won again. I walk back to my room and dried my hair. Change into my comfy pajamas and start to look into my canvas again. This is your entire fault we were caught, I thought to myself as I look at its white empty space. I throw my body over the bed and lay there in silence. Is Jimin already done? I'm hungry.

I took my phone and start to look into my accounts. No updates on twitter, no messages, nothing. It was as empty as my canvas. I keep scrolling to my apps then all of a sudden; I stopped to a one app that I never look into again. It was the app Jimin downloaded. I groaned with the thought of opening it. I just close my phone and lay down again on my bed. What was I thinking on agreeing with Jimin's scams?

I look again on the rectangular metal on my hand. Now I am starting to be curious if someone would have swipe right for me. Out of curiosity and boredom, I started to get into the app. What the heck? I already got 99+ likes on my profile. Then I did not notice I was starting to swipe right and swipe left. There were some cuties and hot. The creeps and the not so interesting were put to left. I got a lot of matches. Messages starts to come through and it gives me a lot of time to respond to them. I hate to admit it... I was having fun. I might find my inspiration after all.


	3. Mystery Can Be Interesting

I keep yawning the whole day. I was too tired to go to school to be honest. I have responded to a lot of admirers last night. Some were indeed interesting and others just want to get into my pants. I still haven't found my inspiration. Where could he be?

I sat on my last class. I tried my best not to fall asleep like the last time. I am glad it was already Friday and I am going to explore my inner self again over the weekend so I could start with my school work. I was already behind with some projects because I was stuck with my final piece. The best art will be exhibited along with the best pieces from the entire University. It was my chance to be known by my talents and I want this to be perfect for me.

I got lucky I did not fall asleep on that last class of mine. I drove out of the campus and start to go to my part-time job. It was a café a few blocks away from the University that I work on during weekends. I like the café because pets were welcome. The owner had his dogs roam around freely at the café so they can entertain the customers. I walk inside and was tackled by a large Golden Retriever.

"Hwan! You are so heavy!" I chuckled as the big dog start to lick me over my face. I wrestled him back and hugged him tight. We only see each other 3 times a week. The owner was very nice to me who allowed me to work over the weekend. On Fridays my shift starts from 5 pm to 10 pm. On Saturday and Sundays, I have the whole afternoon from 1 pm to 6 pm. He paid me good and told me I was one of the brightest part-timers he ever had.

"Hwan stop harassing Tae. Tae, help me out on this order. Give this to table 3," Dylan said as he placed the lattes on the tray. Dylan was American who decided to live his life here in Seoul. He fell in love with the culture and scenery and decided to stay here for good. He married his long time Korean girlfriend and decided to open a café here in Seoul. They have no kids but they have 11 dogs to feed.

I walk at the back of the counter and put my apron on. I put a headband on my head to control my hair. I started to work and served the lattes on table three. I flash the customers my sweet smile that made them swoon. I have this appeal both men and women which make a good advantage for this business. 

I serve orders after orders and clean the table once it is empty. I heard a ding from the counter which means another order to serve. When I grabbed the tray, I suddenly bump into someone and accidentally spilled the drinks on him.

"I am so sorry," I said while I quickly get some tissue over the counter. The guy was wearing a black facemask and a black cap. His leather jacket, which looks expensive, was stained by the coffee. I tried to wipe it but he held my wrist to stop me. I look at him in the eyes and I was stunned. He had the most beautiful eyes that I ever seen. He stared back at me and then drops my hand. He took off his jacket, fold it and throw it over his left shoulder. He left without any word and I was left shocked. I believe behind its mask he would be really handsome.

I apologize to Dylan because of my clumsiness and told him to take it off on my next pay. Dylan just chuckled and said it was all good and I don't need to worry about anything. I just keep apologizing to him and thank him for his kindness until my shift ends. I drove back home, still thinking about that short incident this afternoon.

When I arrived home, Hobi and Jimin are already preparing for dinner. Jimin told Hobi about what happened last night and they just laughed at me. Jimin thinks I was too cute and was flustered about what I saw as if I was not used to it. I just rolled my eyes at him and focus on eating. I was so hungry from all the classes and work today. Jimin's turn to wash the dishes and I was the one who cleaned the table since Hobi made dinner.

I walk back to my room, take a quick shower and change into something comfortable. I just wore a white shirt and pajamas at the bottom. I lie on my bed and start responding to my admirers. In between my respond and checking my matches, I keep thinking about that guy I accidentally bump today.

While I was swiping right and left, I came across with an interesting profile. His photo was on his back, sitting on a window. His name was Mysterious JK. Judging by his photo, he is indeed mysterious. The only thing I read on his "About Me" was lonely Kookie. Should that be like cookie? I said on my thoughts while looking at this photo. 

"Lonely Kookie? Is he a kid or something?" I utter to myself. His back seems to be familiar. I swipe right and to my surprise... we match!

So Lonely Kookie is interested on me? I bit my lower lip, tempted to send him a message. I just shook my head and close the app. I will wait for him to message me first. After all I was admired by all. But he was mysterious and it made me curious a lot. This will be interesting...


	4. Lonely Kookie

I stretch my arms above my head and gave a big a yawn. It was a good sleep for me. It was a Saturday and I can sleep a little bit longer during this time. I love weekends. Either I could start working with my final work or I have time for myself to look for inspiration before work starts at one.

I go to the bathroom, clean myself up and brush my teeth. I walk outside my room and it was already empty since Hobi and Jimin will be at work already. I look at the watch and it was already eight in the morning. I just had a simple breakfast, bread and butter with my favorite hot chocolate.

After a satisfying breakfast, I walk back to my room to prepare my things. I put my sketchpad on my backpack, some pencils and my phone. I drop by again to the kitchen to pack my lunch; sandwich , apple and cherry coke. I will look for a good place to practice my sketching.

I came down to the basement to get my scooter and head out. I was thinking on going to some park and try practice my sketches on the scenery. Depends on my mood what will be my inspiration today.

I park my scooter, brought a mat with me and my bag. I place my mat under the tree for a good shade and sat on it. I prepared my materials and look around the crowded park. Families were there to enjoy the sunny day. Some lovebirds at the side and some kids running around on open grassy field. Boats were freely floating at the canal.

I was biting the tip of my pencil, trying to get myself inspired with my scenery. I start to pause again and think what I should draw. I sigh and put my sketchpad on my lap. I took my phone to listen to some music but I saw a notification. It was from the Mysterious JK! I click the notification and lead me to the app. He was saying hi. I bit my lip as I replied to it.

I was nervous what he could have reply. I was anxiously waiting for his respond. I put my phone at the side and try to get back on the sketchpad again. Few seconds later my notification ding again. He said how I was doing. I responded that I was doing good and sitting on a park.

He responded he was all good as well when I ask how about him. He is asking me now why am I here on this app. I bit my lower lip if I should be honest to him or should I just say I am bored. I told him I was looking for my inspiration. I gave him my honest reply and ask him the same question.

He just responded to me that he want to escape from the real world. Mysterious JK is indeed mysterious. What could be happening on his real world that he wanted to escape? He sounded lonely with his reply. I don't know what to say. I just reply casually that we always want to escape from our own world from time to time.

Then we started to make conversations. We are talking now about our interest, our hobbies. He said he is an artist too but most likely a musician. He did not specify anything, but he just told me he can play some instruments. He likes to write some songs on his free time. I told him I was an Art Major and studying on some University. He told me he was done with college and working now in the Music Industry. Is he a composer? As I thought about before I lay down in the mat, keeping up with our conversation. He seems to be nice but some of his response seems to be short and lonely. I wonder what type of person he could be.

Then I just noticed the time, it was already quarter to 1 and I will be late! I sent him a quick message that I got to go since I have work. I quickly clean up my things and run towards the parking lot. I drove to the café as fast as I could. Five minutes before my shift I was already there. I came inside with my things and Dylan greeted me cheerfully. The dogs were running towards me and tackle me to the floor again.

"Hwan and Mochi, get off him," Dylan said as he scold the dogs. They scatter away once they heard their dad's voice. I laugh at how cute the dogs are. I stood up and walk at the back room to place my things. I wore my apron and bun my hair. As I was preparing for work, I started to think about Mysterious. He just suddenly pops up to my head. I would like to get to know him. Curiosity overpowers me and I hate it. I would really like to unveil his mysterious side.  
  


I started to focus my work. I serve and clean as always. I received another phone number on the napkin left by the customers. When I am working here, I am always being hit by the customers whether they are men or women. As I finished cleaning the table, I noticed someone was looking at me. It was him again. The man I accidentally bump yesterday.

He looked away when I caught him staring at me. He gathered his things and stood up. He walk out and left the café. Was he avoiding me? I ignored the thought and finish working. I left after five and drove home. 

When I arrive back at the place, Hobi and Jimin were watching some movie. I walk directly to my room to put my things. I took a quick shower and change to my pajamas. I decided to join them at the living room. 

"How was the app?" Jimin said while he was munching some chips. I rolled my eyes and grab some from the bag.

"I think he was using it," Hobi intervene while focusing his eyes on the TV. I sigh and nodded to satisfy their curiosity.

"Have you found someone already? Who?" Jimin's focus now is with me. His eyes sparkle with curiosity on how I was doing with the app.

"I met a few and no one interests me, happy now?" I did not look at Jimin anymore. Now I remembered Mysterious might be messaging me now. I left the two and go back to my room. I check the app and saw a new message. It was from Mysterious.

I responded to him quickly. He was also quick to response. Is he waiting for my reply? I was amuse and excited with his response. I lie on my bed and keep responding to his message. We talk about my art now and how I end up being in Fine Arts. I enjoy how my brush works on the canvas, the smell of the paint and how it amaze me that I can manifest the scenery in my canvas.

He was also open about finding peace on writing music and making music. We talk a lot that night that I end up sleeping with my phone. I hate to admit... I enjoyed making conversation with Lonely Kookie.


	5. Wanna Meet Up?

I woke up early to make breakfast for the guys. Omelet and bread toast. Everyone will be home every Sunday and it's my time to serve my two kings. Made two coffees for them and hot chocolate for me. I set up the table for us to dine, "highnesses! Breakfast is ready!"

They got out from their rooms and sat on their seats. Jimin spread jam on his toast while Hobi have some omelet over his toast. I just spread my strawberry jam on my toast and sip on my warm chocolate milk.

"I will be having a date today," Jimin announces. I just rolled my eyes, knowing he will be bringing this man again to our apartment.

"Jimin aren't you tired playing with men?" Hobi said before taking a bite from his food.

"It's fun! Commitment is for babies," Jimin said with his high pitch voice. I just shook my head in disbelief that this best friend of mine is a player.

"One day, you will find someone who will eventually break your heart," Hobi said as a warning. Jimin just laughed at him.

"How about you tiger? Aren't you going to date any of those men who keeps hitting on you on that app?" Jimin wiggled his brows at me, teasing me with that app so he could get Hobi off from the topic about commitment.

"I don't have time for that. I need to catch up with school. I'm already behind with my other projects. Dating is... another problem for me," I confidently said since I just had my heart break a few days ago.

"You are just missing the whole fun Tae," Jimin rolled his eyes at me and finish his food.

I stayed on my room for the rest of the morning. I finish one of my projects with Digital Imaging. I am still down with two more which Graphic Design and Printmaking. I was using my ipad to finish a few works for Digital Imaging. This was a tough one since I need to work with some concepts to make this work. I put down my apple pencil and rested my hands for a moment. I check my phone with the app again.

Got the message from Mysterious if what I was doing. I am getting amused every time this guy messages me. I just informed him I was working with my school stuff.

_**Mysterious JK: hey what are you doing?** _

_**Me: doing some school stuff, why?** _

_**Mysterious JK: Wanna hang out?** _

Then suddenly he asked if we could hang out. I almost drop my phone with his respond. He wants to meet? I bit my lower lip if I should do that? Should I meet him? I just told him I am down with it and its cool. It's not that bad to meet other people. That's how you can make friends right?

_**Me: Sure. I don't have any plans in the evening.** _

_**Mysterious JK: Cool! Meet me at the Namsan Tower?** _

  
He wants to meet at the entrance of the Namsan tower. Is he asking me on a date? I shook my head and slap my right cheek to get a grip of myself. I do not want to assume. I just replied and told him sure.

Since I have my shift at Dylan's, I ask him to meet by six pm. I felt anxious and nervous meeting a stranger for the first time. What if he is really weird? What if his photo was only his back side because he was not attractive? Different thoughts were swarming on my head. I took a deep breath and release it.

" Kim Taehyung you are just overreacting. He just wants to meet you. Get a grip of yourself and get this over with. You will be able to fill your curiosity once and for all," I whispered to myself before I go change to something neat. I wore a black shirt and grey jeans. I put on a brown overcoat to keep myself warm.

I took my phone and wallet and headed towards the elevator. I go down to the basement and took my scooter for work. When I arrived, I directly go behind the counter and wore my apron. The afternoon was smooth, it was busy but I was able to handle the crowd.

I finish on time and prepared myself for my meet up with Mysterious. I fix my hair and look myself at the mirror, "Taehyung you look good enough. You can do this."

I drove towards Namsan Tower. I felt like I was about to be sick. Maybe I am just nervous meeting a stranger or I am getting too excited because I will be meeting the guy I have been so curious all this time. We have been chatting for three days already and now this guy decided to meet up with me.

I reach Namsan tower 10 minutes before 6 pm. I just stood up at the entrance. I sent him a message I was wearing a brown coat at the entrance. I bit my lower lip because I was starting to be nervous. I put my hands inside the pocket of my pants since the weather was a bit chilly. I look around, trying to search Mysterious. I am looking at every guy who seems to look like his figure.

It was already 6:15 and still there was no one who seems to be just like him. The weather is getting colder. I look at the app but there was no message as well. I was beginning to be worried about this. Was he only playing with me about this meet up?

"If he will not be here by 6:30 then I will leave," I started to get irritated with this. Am I going to be stood up? I was cold and starting to get hungry. I hate waiting at this chilly weather.

Time pass for another 15 minutes. I gave up and go back to my scooter. I drove back home. When I got inside the apartment, I notice Jimin was making out with some guy at the couch. I just ignored them and directly headed straight to my room without even being embarrassed on what they are doing.

I drop myself on the bed and look back at the app. There was no message at all. I started writing message to him. I was pissed off being stood up for the first time.

**|| _ME: I was eager to meet you in person but clearly you stood me up. Thanks for making me feel like a fool. How stupid of me to think you would be that interested with me. Next time if you want to find someone to play with please don't count me in. Good game._ ||**

I sent the message telling him how upset I was being stood up. I hate to admit but I was looking forward to meet him.

I uninstall the app and throw my phone on the side. Why did I feel hurt with just some guy who I just chatted on some stupid App. I buried my face over the pillow, feeling to shout on it. I just breathe deeply and exhale my frustration. I stood up and headed to the bathroom; take off all my frustration with a warm shower. 


	6. Failed

Jeon Jungkook POV

I was done with my morning workout and I started with my cool downs. I was with Jin and Yoongi who was almost done with their cool down.

"What are your plans tonight?" Yoongi asked while he was wiping his sweat with a towel. He sat beside Jin who was catching his breathe.

"I might be going home this weekend. My parents will have this dinner that I must attend," Jin said as he was done with his cool down. He reaches out for his towel to wipe his dripping sweats. Jin was the richest among us. He was a chaebol and yet he is with us here in BTS since this is his way to claim his freedom and enjoy life.

Suga is the rapper on our group. We call him with his real name Yoongi if it were just us three together. He was from Daegu who decided to try his luck making music here in Seoul. Now he is famous because of our group called BTS. Most songs that we sing is made by him.

We are one of the famous Boy Groups in the world. I'm Jeon Jungkook. I'm the youngest among us three. Jin and I are the vocals. Sometimes I compose my song and shared it with Yoongi. Just like Yoongi, I just tried my luck here in Seoul and didn't expect to be part of this famous boy group in whole South Korea.

Being famous was a bonus for me. All I want was to do what I am passionate about. Singing, dancing and making music. Now being famous has great responsibilities. I end up living in the shadow. I cannot easily roam around like a normal person because people will crowd around me. I did not sign up for this to be honest.

"How about you Gguk? Wanna grab some drinks tonight?" Suga ask while I was drinking my water from my hydro flask. I shook my head as I refuse going out with him.

"I don't want to drink tonight. Too many people around. Count me out," I said as I grabbed for my towel and bag, heading towards the shower room. 

I took a quick shower and change into comfortable clothes. I wore a white loose shirt and grey baggy pants. I head back to our dorm in Big Hit. We already have our own headquarters so we can have a better place to relax at the same time make music. My own sanctuary is my own room. I'd rather stay in my room and try to write some music than go out.

As I got back to my room, I place my bag on the desk and lie down on my bed. I started to look into my phone. Few weeks ago, I decided to download this app to find some people to talk to. I preferred talking to men because girls can be annoying for me. Yes, deep inside I am gay which I decided to keep it with my friends. Jin and Yoongi are like family to me. But lately, I keep things to myself. I think I am heading to depression. I am starting not feeling happy anymore with what I am doing. I do not want to worry them. I am trying to figure this out myself.

Now I met an interesting guy on this app. I already met him at the café I usually hang out. I love that café because it has dogs which put me at ease. I would like to have a dog one day but I need to have permission with my manager. It would be hard for me to keep it around since I have a busy schedule. This guy just innocently bumps into me and accidentally spill my shirt with the coffee he was serving. I was honestly attracted to him. He got these innocent eyes, sweet lips... he was beautiful.

Coincidentally I met him as well on the app. I did not expect him to be there. Call it destiny? Maybe. I wanted to meet him in person. Maybe hangout or just to get to know him. I want to meet someone to relate with from the outside world. He was interesting when we were chatting on the app. He dreams to be a famous painter. He was an artist. When we keep on chatting, he seems to be interesting.

  
I chatted again and ask him to meet me at Namsan. It might sound romantic but it could be a nice place to meet. Though it can be crowded at this time, it would be nice to introduce myself properly. Would he be shock? Would he accept me as a friend? 

I felt anxious meeting this guy. I don't want him to run away because I was an idol or maybe he is one of my fans. But we have not discussed too much about music and what he likes. But I am really interested in meeting him personally.

I kill my time waiting for 6 pm on our recording studio. I know he was working at the café until 5 pm. I asked the owner about him. Dylan knows me and he respected my privacy. I told him not to mention me with his server. He would be out by 5 pm, enough time to travel to Namsan.

When it was 4 pm, I prepared and changed into a casual outfit. Since it was a chilly November weather, I decided to wear grey turtleneck long sleeves, black pants, black hoodie jacket and sneakers. I wore a black cap and black mask so no one will notice me. I was about to head out when Namjoon called me.

"Kook! Come here!" Namjoon exclaimed. I stop and sigh. What would it be this time.

"Joon what is it?" I face Namjoon who then grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the meeting room. Yoongi and Jin were already there. What is this sudden meeting? I sat beside Suga who seems to be pissed right now.

"So what is this meeting all about?" Jin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was already ready for the family dinner that he needs to attend tonight.

"Our boss just gave us a sudden task today. We will be filming our Bon Voyage 5 and the location will be in Argentina," Namjoon started to pass those brochures and folder on how our trip will be. Camera men and our staff start to get in to start filming about how we do the planning. The three of us groan all together. We have plans today and now we are going to film.

While the team starts to film and Joon and the rest starts to discuss about the trip, I tried to sneak in and message him that I might be late. But then Suga tries to look at me on what I am doing on my phone and I quickly shut off the app and start doing the research. Suga gave me a suspicious look and I just focus on doing the research and ignored him.

The filming and planning lasted 2 hours. It was already 6:30 pm. I did not say goodbye to the rest and quickly head out. I took my personal car and drove out from the garage. I just hope that he will still be there waiting for me. I didn't buy this GT63S to make me late for our first meeting.

I run towards the entrance of the Namsan Tower and search for him. Where could Taehyung be? I tried to search all over the place, walk around the Tower and even get inside. I search above the tower and no Taehyung was found. He already left the place.

I got back to my car after trying to look for him for 30 minutes. I took out my phone and was about to send him a message but all I got was hateful message from him. I sent him an apologetic response.

**_|| Msterious JK: I am really sorry for not showing up. I did not mean to stood you up. Something came up unexpectedly and I came late. I really wanted to meet you Taehyung. I wish I will still have that chance to meet you.||_ **

I felt so bad of letting him wait for me. I came too late for us to meet. It was my chance to properly introduce myself. I blew that chance. I failed. Then my phone starts to ring and it was Namjoon. I was really pissed off when I answered, "alright I'm coming!" 


	7. Unexpected

Kim Taehyung's POV

It has been 3 weeks since I have deleted the app. I made myself busy with school and work. Since winter break is around the corner, I ask Dylan to give me more hours on the café so I could stop thinking about what happened. I was really upset about it. I ignored Jimin's tease about me being sour loser with the app. I just go on with my life and focus more on school and work. I was already on my last year in College and I do not want to mess this up.

I was done with my Digital Imaging and Graphic design. I was also almost done with my Printmaking. I am going to focus next with my Sculpture and Ceramic making. I was trying to do a pot on my class but I kept failing on molding the correct pot for my ceramic. 

It was already Friday and I have work at Dylan's. I arrived at Dylan's and was greeted with the dogs. Lisa was there, the wife of Dylan. She greeted me with a warm hug, "my Tae-tae. How are you my beautiful boy?"

"I'm fine Lisa. When did you arrive from Hong Kong?" I put my things at the side of the counter and put my apron. I hairband my hair and then pick the tray Dylan prepared for me.

"I was just done with the convention a few days ago. I missed you and my hubby here. I am glad this place is still in one piece after staying there for three months," she wraps her arms around the arm of her husband. Dylan gave a soft kiss on Lisa's nose. I felt a little bit jealous on how sweet they are.

"Jeez guys. Get a room," I teased as I started serving the drinks to our customers. The small dogs Matee and Gimbap tried to follow me and play with my pants. I almost trip over again but someone caught me over my waist. I was able to have my balance again and look at the person who was able to help me. It was the guy before. I felt my blood rushing through my cheeks, making me blush.

"T-Thank you," I said in embarrassment. He did not said a word and let me go. He sat again on that corner near the window. He was bringing a notebook this time. He put on his headphone and starts to scribble over his notebook.

"Tae, bring this to the guest who just arrived. He's a regular customer here. I know what he normally likes," Dylan said as he place the cup the on the tray. It's been a while since I saw him. He must be gone somewhere since the last time I saw him was a few weeks ago. I serve the drink to the strange guy.

"Here you go. Drinks on me for saving me today for my clumsiness," I place his order on his table, chuckled awkwardly. He just nodded and didn't say a word. I think he is a man with few words or maybe mute.

I got back to the counter and ask Dylan, "who's that guy? He seems to be silent. Does he speak our language?" I cannot see his full face because he was always on a mask, glasses and cap.

"He is not a person friendly type. He doesn't talk much," Dylan said as he was preparing for another order. I was curious about him being out of the crowd. I can see the dogs are familiar with him. They run towards him and he patted them fondly. He must like dogs.

I continue serving drinks from one customer to another. I sometimes chat with them a bit. Some of them give me a good tip and some left some numbers again. I love earning extra while using my charm.

It was almost nine and about to close. Mystery guy was still at the side. I was trying to get a view of him if I will be able to get a glimpse of his face when he drinks his coffee; I failed to catch him drinking it. He took his notebook already and headed out. I cleaned on his desk and goes back to Dylan.

"What coffee does he like?" I was asking Dylan out of curiosity. Dylan just chuckled at me while he was trying to clean the utensils he used for the coffee.

"He does not order coffee that much Tae. He always orders the warm banana milk. He seldom drinks the coffee here," Dylan said when he was trying to dry off what he was cleaning. I simply nodded, taking notes at my head.

The store was close and I headed home. I remembered Mysterious again. Like Mysterious, I find him interesting. Maybe I am attracted with men who are mysterious or weird. I shrugged the thought of Mysterious. I am still pissed about him for what happened in Namsan.

As I arrived to our place, everyone must be already on their room. I just look at the fridge and check leftovers. I just ate the Gimbap Hobi made. I finished it off with cherry coke. I entered my room and put my things at the side. I directly took a shower and change to my pajamas.

I lie down on my bed and look into my phone. My social media accounts was empty. No more messages or notifications for me. I turn off my phone. I will not download that app again. I hid myself under the covers and tried to sleep and never think of it again.

I woke up and started my normal routine during Saturday. I headed somewhere again to try to search for an inspiration. This time I was at the rooftop of our building. I look around the tall buildings of Seoul. I had my canvas on my easel. I sat on my stool and try to look over the scenery. I don't find it interesting to paint this place either. I tried to look at it for the last 30 minutes and it isn't working for me.

I got back to our place and place my things back to my room. I saw Jimin coming inside when I walk out from room, "you're home early?"

"BTS has cancelled on our show. We are not airing anything today. Ugh, we have been trying our best to get an interview with them after they went overseas," Jimin exhaustedly took off his shoes, putting it aside before slipping to his slippers. He walk to the kitchen and get himself some drink.

"Are they that famous?" I asked as I sat on the stool. I have heard a few songs from them and they were good. But I am more on classical music when I am painting and not with those K-Pop bands that people listen to.

"They are Bangtan Sonyeondan and everybody loves them especially their golden maknae Jeon Jungkook. They have captured the heart of everyone all over the world," Jimin was exaggerating. He was a fan of them after all especially he likes the short guy named Suga. I just nodded in response.

I took my wallet and phone as I headed out. Jimin was already in the living room, eating his lunch while watching the tv. I bid goodbye to him and headed towards the elevator and go down to the basement for my scooter. I drove to the café to work for my shift.

Same routine, apron and put on my hairband and start serving the customers. It was a busy afternoon for us since a lot of people are coming in. As I was cleaning the table, I noticed him again coming in. He sat on his normal corner and Dylan already prepared his drink. I serve it to him quickly.

"One warm banana milk for our patron. I hope you enjoy your drink," I beamed him my cheerful smile. He stared at me for a few seconds before looking down and tries to work on what he was scribbling. Still, no word came out from his mouth. Not even a thank you.

I just work through my whole shift without disturbing the mysterious customer. 30 minutes before my shift ends, he already stood up and head towards the door. When I was about to clean, I noticed a piece of paper under the cup of his drink. He wrote a note for me!

"Let's meet at the bottom of the Incheon Bridge after your shift. I will be waiting," I said as I read his note. He had a good handwriting. I kept the note on my pocket and finish cleaning. I quickly finish my shift. I check myself on the mirror and made sure I was neat and decent. I said goodbye to Dylan and head out towards to get my scooter.

I drove to the meeting place the stranger gave. I hope this was not a joke. I've already been stood up before and I cannot take it anymore if I will be stood up again. I look around, searching for the guy. There were only a few people coming to this place. He should be around here somewhere.

Then I saw him standing at the side of the bay. His back seems to be familiar. It seems I have seen this somewhere. I walk towards him and patted him on the shoulder. He look back at me, his eyes stared at mine.

"Was this note for me?" I said as I showed it to him. His eyes seem to tell me he was smiling.

"I was hoping to meet you Kim Taehyung," a deep voice answered to me. He had an amazing deep voice. He took off his mask and my mouth dropped. It was Jeon Jungkook.


	8. Mysterious No More

I can't believe in my eyes that I am facing right now is Jeon Jungkook. One of the member of the Famous Boy Group in South Korea. His face was amused with my reaction. He waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Are you shock? Earth to Taehyung?" Jungkook chuckled and then snap his fingers twice on me. I shook my head to get a grip of myself.

"I am not expecting to meet you. I-I am shock for sure," I swallowed hard as I did not know how handsome he could be. I was not a fan of BTS and I did not pay attention with their looks. But he surely is really handsome. He just laughed at me because of my reaction.

"I am no God. I am just a person Taehyung. You can even touch me," he took my hand that was on my side and placed it over his face. He let me touch the side of his face to tell me he was real. I quickly took my hand, feeling embarrass of what he did.

"Alright. I believe you are real. But why do you want to meet me?" I don't think he is interested in me. This guy cannot be interested with a guy like me.

"I want to personally apologize for not showing up to you the last time," he rubbed his hand at the back of his neck. With his reaction he was feeling embarrass or ashamed of himself.

"Not showing up? The last time? Have we talked before?" I raised a brow at him, trying to remember any incident with him. Did I miss one of his notes before? I look at him confuse.

"I... well... we already talked before," he admitted. It seems something happened before that made him felt embarrass.

"Where? I only met you once at the café. Remember I stained your shirt?" That was an embarrassing moment indeed. Every time I recall it, my face flush into red.

"I had this app before. I met a person named Kim Taehyung. I was about to meet him at the Namsan Tower. However, some event made me late and missed the chance to meet him," he said in a sorry tone. Now I remember! Mysterious JK???

"Y-you are Mysterious JK?" I said in a shock and stutter. I covered my mouth in disbelief. He was the Mysterious JK I met on the app? Unbelievable.

"I came to apologize for that night. You no longer responded to my message. I guess you were really mad at me. I was on a sudden meeting at our studio at that time and I was late. I was not able to send you a message since we were in a middle of discussion," his eyes now met mine. I can see he was apologetic. I bit my lower lip as I like how his beautiful eyes stared at mine.

"You were unbelievable... I waited there for 30 minutes and I was freezing! I would have wanted a message from you but there was none. You left me... hanging!" I cannot contain myself from all these emotions. I was really angry at him for ditching me on that day. I was really looking forward to it!

"I'm sorry Taehyung. I wanted to meet you, to introduce myself properly. I know I have hurt you but I hope you will not be mad at me. That's why I want to apologize in person. If I could have your number at that time I could have called you," he took one step towards me and I took one step back.

"I admire your courage for apologizing in front of me. But it was not a good start for me. I don't think this would be a good start for us," I took a step back as he tried to approach me. I was not happy waiting outside of Namsan tower, being so clueless and worried about him. Being concern for someone who I even haven't met.

"Taehyung, let me-," before he could say anything I turn my back at him and left. I rode back home with a heavy feeling. Did I do the right thing? Was I too harsh on him? Questions keeps running through my mind as I headed home.

When I arrived, Jimin and Hobi are already having dinner. I just walk pass them and ignored them when they ask if I have eaten. I close the door to my room. I leaned on it and drop down. The events this afternoon was too much. I met an idol who I was once interested to. I was really interested in Mysterious but then he was this idol who will be hard to reach.

I took a hot shower to calm my nerves. I changed to my pajamas and prepared myself for sleep. I tried to sleep and ignore all the thoughts. But I end up sleeping less that night. Jungkook lingered on my head...

The next day I ask Dylan that I would be off for some important matter. I just made that an excuse because I am not in the mood for work. I stayed in my room the whole day. I was not feeling myself. I did not go out and talk to the hyungs. I felt I was being sad, upset about what happened between me and Taehyung. I felt I did something wrong but at the same time I was still mad at him for what happened.

My week in school was hell. I lost focus with my work. I mess my ceramic and I am having delays with my other subjects. No matter how I tried to avoid it, I keep thinking about Jungkook. I wanted to confront him and tell him how wrong it was that he played on me. The other part of me just wants to take his apology and get done with it. I can't believe I have met an idol like him.

Friday arrived and hope I will not be seeing him. I arrive at the café and look around if there's any sign of him. I look at his usual corner and it was empty. I did my usual routine and start working. I felt anxious that I might be bumping into him. My shift runs smoothly without encountering him that day. There was no sign of him at all.

I got home and saw the guys are having dinner. I sat and joined them for dinner. They seem to be chatty this evening.

"Hobi, what do you think of the golden maknae Jeon Jungkook?" Jimin suddenly ask and I almost choke on what I was chewing.

"He's more the silent type lately. Jungkook has a bubbly personality. Can be spontaneous, outgoing and fun. However lately he seems to be off, like his mind is elsewhere or something. I like that kid, why?" Hobi asked before he took a sip on his glass.

"We had an interview with him earlier. He was expressionless. I don't know if it was my vibes but we have interviewed him before and he seems to be different now. I thought it was just me. You noticed it as well?" Hobi nodded as he agreed with Jimin's observation. They continue to talk about the interview and how BTS is doing these days. 

I just continue eating my food in silence and clean all the dishes when we were done. They sat on the living room and just watch late night shows. I took my things and walk straight to my room. I took a quick shower and afterwards change into my comfy pajamas.

My thoughts were about Jungkook. What can be bothering him? Is it because of what happened between us? That would be impossible. I do not have that kind of effect on him. I am just being delirious. I shook my head with the thought of it. You are being funny Kim Taehyung as I said in my thoughts.

I lie on my bed and start fidgeting on my phone. I download the app again and login to my account. There I saw his last message. It was an apologetic note for me. I sigh and put down my phone. I felt bad for leaving him that way. Mysterious JK is no longer mysterious anymore. He is the famous Jeon Jungkook.


	9. Can We Be Friends?

Saturday has made the café busy. A lot of people are coming and almost all seats were full. Dylan was asking me to come early since he cannot handle it by himself. I was already there an hour early from my schedule. I quickly start to take on the orders of the customers and serve them their requests. One order after the other. Lisa also came to the rescue. She was a good barista just like Dylan. As they both say they were destined for each other.

I was not able to entertain our patrons because I have too much on my hands. The dogs were there to keep them company while we were too busy to keep up with their orders. I came back to Dylan with a tray.

"Table near the window," Dylan points his finger over the table by the window and I was stunned. It was him, Jeon Jungkook is here. He was on his usual look. He has a black cap and a black mask. He was wearing a white shirt this time and blue jeans. He was scribbling on his notes while he was listening to some music on his phone. I do not have a choice but to go over there and place his order on the table. He did not even look up to me and I left once I place the cup on his table.

I continue serving the people for the next hour until it was no longer jammed. I was about to go to the bathroom but then someone suddenly grabbed me towards the storage room. He closes the door and locks it. He pinned me over the wall and my eyes grow wide. It was Jungkook.

"W-what are you doing here?" I utter in disbelief as he place his hand over the wall, make it as a support as he leaned closer to me.

"I just want to fill my curiosity," he said as he pulled down his mask and stared to my eyes.

"What Curio-" before I could say anything, he took my chin and then his lips were press on mine. My eyes grow bigger and it made me stop breathing, in shock as this man kiss me. I push him away and gasp, as I tried to catch my breath. My heart was beating faster, I lost my breath there. I glared at him, "what the hell was that for?"

Jungkook just chuckled and shook his head, "just as I thought. I have an effect on you as you have an effect on me."

"W-what? You and your assumptions are unbelievable. You think you had that effect on me?" I got even furious now. The nerve of him to think about that. He grabbed the sides of my hips and pulled me closer. The back of his hand brush over my burning cheeks.

"Then why are you blushing? Do you like me too?" He said with his tantalizing voice. Too? Does he like me? I tried to push him away, but he hold his grip tighter on my hips. He wraps his left arm around my waist, holding me on a tight embrace.

"Jungkook let me go or else I will scream," I tried to twist to get off from his grip. He just laughed at me, thinking I was kidding around.

"Go on Taehyung. Try to scream," he said, teasingly wiggled his brow with a teasing grin. I glared at him and was about to open my mouth to scream when he quickly covered it with his hand, "alright. Can you at least talk to me after work? I just want to talk Taehyung."

I took his wrist and drop his had down so he could stop covering my mouth, "fine! I will give you ten minutes after my shift. Now let me go because I know Dylan will be looking for me."

Jungkook let me go and he was grinning like a fool now, "alright. I will be waiting outside. I will pick you up." He walks out from the door of the storage room. I followed out and I could still feel my cheeks are warm, embarrassed on what happened on the storage room. I just watch him take his things from his table and looks back at me. He waves then headed to door and goes out. Dylan noticed on Jungkook's gesture.

"Do you know him?" Dylan said as he put 2 cups of coffee on the tray and cake. I look at him and I can see he was curious why did Jungkook waived at me.

"I have no idea who he is," I lied as I took the tray of orders and serve it to the customers.

Two hours passed by so quickly and my shift ended. I wave goodbye at Dylan and the dogs before going out from the door. Then a black Mercedes appeared in front of me. The window was rolled down and a grinning Jungkook was there.

"Hop in!" He then starts to honk the horns of his car. I just slap my forehead with my palm. I open the gunshot seat and slid in. He then drove towards a nearby park and park his car. He then looks at me but I refuse looking at him. I look at my side of the window so I could avoid his eyes.

"Can you stop avoiding me? I'm not going to eat you... yet," he chuckled as he grabbed my left arm and force me to face him. I just glared at him but he was staring back at me with his soft eyes.

"What do you want Jeon Jungkook?" I said in a monotonous tone. I tried to do an eye contact with him but his stares make my body soft like a marshmallow. My glance move at the side to avoid his.

"I want to apologize for what happened. All of it including the kiss. I want to be friends with you Kim Taehyung. Could it be that hard?" He was playfully pouting at me. I sighed as I leaned on my seat. Fuck his cute with that pout.

"Why do you want to be friends with me, huh? You are famous and people are looking up to you. I am just an ordinary college guy, trying to get myself finish my last semester so I could graduate and pursue the career that I want," I said as I crossed my arms. Being friends will be the last thing I want to do. They can be easily seen from the crowd and people will be following him which makes it difficult not just for him, but also for me.

"You are interesting Taehyung. I know it was a short time that we were chatting but it was fun for me to connect with someone who is not in my world right now. I miss the real world. I miss walking without people coming to me or just being the real me," he rested his back as well, looking at the same direction as mine. The sun was already setting and it was indeed a good time to watch. He sounds lonely when he said that. Being popular is not all that fun then. He also felt loneliness despite of the crowd praising him.

"It seems being a celebrity can be lonely too huh?" I said as I look at him. He was closing his eyes while his head was resting on the headrest. Jungkook was indeed handsome, no wonder people adored him. He is multi-talented, handsome and he is in front of me right now, wanting to be my friend. Then he glance at me and caught me staring. He just smiled and I change my glance and look forward again where the sunset is.

"It is lonely Taehyung. That's why I want to be your friend. Would that be okay?" I could still feel his stare at me. I just sigh in defeat and nodded.

"Fine, I can be a friend Jungkook. But please, do not just grab me out of nowhere and let's forget what happened this afternoon," I look at him and he has a big grin on his face and showed me two thumbs up. This is a beginning of a new friendship... I guess. 


	10. Butterflies in my stomach

Jungkook drove me back to the café since I left my scooter there. Jungkook look at me as I unbuckle my belt, “are you free tomorrow after work?”

“I don’t know. I have school work to finish. Why?” I look at him and he just smiled at me.

“I just want to hang out. Can I watch you while you’re working?” Jungkook just keeps staring at my eyes. His stare gives me Goosebumps and I cannot help it but look away every time he does it.

“I guess we can. Where do you want to hang out?” I was still not looking at him. He chuckled as he noticed that I was avoiding his stare.

“I’ll just pick you up tomorrow after work. Can I have your phone?” He held out his hand, asking for my phone. I unlock it and give it to him. He was typing something as I look over. “Here is my number so you can text me,” he gave me back my phone and he showed his phone that he already got my number on it.

“Alright. See you tomorrow then,” I just hop out from the car without him saying anything else. I cannot stand staying on that car anymore. I need some air to breathe. I walk towards my scooter and heard a honk from a car.

“I am looking forward to it Kim Taehyung!” Jungkook said as he peek out from his car and wave at me before he drove off. I inhaled and exhaled before I wore my helmet and climb to the scooter. I drove out from the café heading towards home. My thoughts were occupied of what happened this afternoon. It has not sink in yet. But what was that? How it all did happen? I focus on driving otherwise I might meet an accident.

Few minutes later I was already inside our apartment. Hobi and Jimin were talking so enthusiastically while life is draining out of me, “hoy Kim Taehyung are you okay?” Jimin asked as I sat on the stool and drop half of my body over the counter.

“I am just exhausted. I don’t know what to say or think,” I said in honestly and the two men just laughed at me.

“Jimin here is enthusiastic. It seems someone he likes is interested on him,” Hobi said teasingly and Jimin just giggled.

“I met Suga Tae when I went to Hobi earlier. I was running an errand for Hobi when Suga and the boys were there as well. Suga wink at me Kim Taehyung! He asked my number from Hobi,” Jimin shook my arm as he was giddy with happiness knowing Suga, his ultimate crush seems to like him.

Wait… Suga is from BTS. He is friends with Jungkook. Now Suga likes my best friend Jimin. I sat up and thought of it, how destiny can be odd to us. I just noticed the hand of Jimin was waving in front of my face.

“Earth to Taehyung. Are you alright bud?” Jim and Hobi were staring at me. It seems I was lost in space again.

“H-huh? Y-yeah I was listening,” I shook my head to get a hold of myself. They might think I am starting to be weird.

“How about let’s have some dinner tomorrow outside? You’ve been off yourself lately. Let’s have a fun night tomorrow and go to club afterwards?” Hobi offered and Jimin nodded with excitement.

“Hmmm… I can’t. I am hanging out with someone tomorrow,” I bit my lower lip as the two men looks at me with curiosity.

“Are you dating again?” Hobi gave me a sly smile as he crossed his arms. I know they will be intrigue and interrogates me. I just hop off from the stool and start to walk to my room.

“Hoy Kim Taehyung we’re not done! Don’t leave us hanging!” Jimin just laughed and I ignored them behind my back then close my door. I took a quick shower and change into my pajamas. I was drying my hair with a towel on top of my bed when I decided to check my phone. Six messages? Who could this be? I click on it and saw all the message were from Jungkook.

****_Jungkook: are you home?_ ** **

****_Jungkook: hey?_ ** **

****_Jungkook: Are you busy?_ ** **

****_Jungkook: Kim Taehyung!_ ** **

****_Jungkook: can I call?_ ** **

****_Jungkook: hey it has been 45 minutes now and if you will not answer me in 15 minutes, I will be calling you non-stop._ ** **

I just laughed at how this guy can be so impatient. I started sending him a text.

****_Me: relax kid. I was about to reply. Can you relax for a bit?_ ** **

****_Jungkook: I was just worried. Have eaten your dinner?_ ** **

****_Me: I will just do it in a bit. My roommates are still outside. I am avoiding them because they will be interrogating me._ ** **

****_Jungkook: interrogating? Did you commit a crime or something?_ ** **

****_Me: no. They are just curious why I am not coming to their dinner tomorrow._ ** **

****_Jungkook: you want to go?_ ** **

****_Me: I already made plans with you. Do you want me to cancel it?_ ** **

****_Jungkook: No no no. I want to see you._ ** **

It made me giggled a little. I am starting to feel happy with this kind of conversation. I just bit my lip and continue replying to Jungkook.

****_Me: it’s settled then. Where are we going by the way?_ ** **

****_Jungkook: you’ll see. What are your genre of music?_ ** **

All night we were just texting. I get to know the other side of Jungkook. He was really innocent and funny. We shared what music do we like, what food do we eat and what usually happened when we have free time. We talk a lot of things. It feels weird… like there’s butterflies on my stomach.


	11. Tickle Tickle Ticklet

I woke up at seven in the morning to make breakfast for the kings. We ate together and Jimin and Hobi kept asking me who I will be seeing today. I zip my mouth and put my plate on the sink. I walk back to my room, checking my closet on what I will be wearing today. I decided to wear a brown sweater, blue jeans and grey hoodie. I gathered my things and walk outside where Jimin and Hobi are.

“Jiminie can you take me to work today?” I grinned as I was asking a favor to my best friend.

“Why aren’t you bringing your scooter?” Jimin one brow arch in suspicion. I just grabbed him and push him to his room to change. He walk out all changed and took his keys that was on the counter. We walk to the elevator and go down to get his car. He drove me to Dylan's café. He grabbed my arm before I could go out.

“Who is this guy you are seeing?” Jimin was indeed curious about who I am seeing. I chuckled and kisses his cheeks before I whispered to his ear, “it’s a secret.” I quickly hop out before he could force me to answer. 

I walk inside the crowded store. Weekend is indeed the busiest time at the café. Lisa was there making coffee and Dylan was taking orders. I prepared myself and started to take some orders and serve them. I was too busy the whole afternoon. I almost did not have any breaks. When it was fifteen minutes before 5, I already took my rest and prepared myself because Jungkook will be here already.

I took my things and said my goodbyes to Dylan and Lisa. When I was outside, Jungkook was already there. I chuckled as I go to the gunshot seat, open its door and hop in. I put my things at the back and Jungkook was just observing me the whole time. I look back at him and rolled my eyes, “I want to work with my projects while I am with you.” Jungkook just chuckled and started to drive.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we were waiting for the green light to go. Jungkook was only focusing on his drive and was silent. He was not talking to me and it made me anxious where he will be taking me. He drove at the highway and headed to another road where it was already out of the city.

We arrived to a secluded area where I can see a house on a hill. He drove up to the house and park his car at the side. I took my things and Jungkook took some bags with him. He opens the door and turn on the lights. It was a glass house and we can see the city lights outside and the sea. I was at awe how the view was.

“Is this your house?” I place my things on the couch as my eyes roam around the place.

“It is my retreat house. This is where I want to relax and be away from the outside world,” he placed the paper bags on the counter. He started to take some of what he bought. He took some vegetables and meat. Next, he started washing the vegetables.

“Do you know how to cook?” I sat down on one of the stool of the breakfast counter and he just smiled at me. That smile makes my heart flutter. It was so sweet and beautiful that I could stare at it all day.

“I have fended for myself all this time. I know how to cook. Would you like to cook with me?” he offered me an apron and I grinned as I gladly accept it.

I was cutting the vegetables while he was the one frying the meat. While we were cooking, we continue asking questions. Chatting about why we end up where we at right now. Jungkook auditioned at a young age. He was just thirteen during that time. He’s 20 now and one of the very famous artist in South Korea.

“Do you feel lonely on where you at right now?” I look at him as I asked. He pause for a moment as he was caught off guard with my question.

“Well… it is. I used to love it. Being with the crowd, hearing their cheers and performing to them as they love to hear you sing. But as time goes by, people will also try to find some weaknesses in you. You need to be perfect, you must not have any flaws, and you need to be a good influence for everyone. I need to be what they are expecting me to be. Until… I felt suffocated with it. I thought this is what I want Tae. But it feels like I am not happy anymore,” he sighed and continue flipping on the meat he was cooking. I put down the knife and held his face in between my hands.

“I will be here to lessen the loneliness if you want me to. I will be your friend Jungkook,” I stared at his eyes and I can't help but chuckled. His lips were popping and his cheeks were bursting as I held him like that. He gently hold my wrist and rubbed his cheeks gently on my palms.

“That is really assuring Tae. You can call me Kook,” he continue to rubbed his soft cheeks on my palm. I felt my cheeks warm up. I quickly grabbed my hand back and continue where I left off, “a-ah here are the cut vegetables.”

Jungkook just let out a chuckle and continue to cook. When I was done with my task, I started to prepare the table for us. He was holding a bucket of ice with wine on it. I look at the wine and it was one of those expensive and good ones. I poured on each glass and start then start to setup the plates and other silverware.

Kook was already done and placed it on a serving plate. He cooked some stake with mash potato and vegetable for the sides. He serves it on the table and we sat on our each side, facing each other. Kook raised his glass for a toast, “for a new found friendship Tae.”

I clink my glass with his and smiled back at him, “to friendship Kook.” We took a sip on our glass and then start to dig in with the food. He continues with his question and answer. He has different questions now, more about me. Did I really want to be an artist? Who inspires me? What will I do after graduation? I shrugged with the thought since I do not know yet what my plans are.

“I am just focusing on finishing college. Then… I will figure later after I graduate what I will do with my profession. Probably I could work on a museum or designs? Maybe. I don’t know Kook. I have no thoughts about it yet,” I sad while I was cutting the steak and put it on my mouth. The meat was so good, melting on my mouth as I chew it. He’s a really good cook and I commend him for that. He can be a good companion and friend after all.

“Whatever your choice Tae, go for something that will truly make you happy. Something you will never regret,” he just gave a soft smile and raises his glass to me before he took his sip. I smiled back, knowing it was like an advice from his experience.

After we had dinner, I was the one who clean up and do the dishes. Jungkook just lean over the counter and watch me do the dishes. I was starting to get conscious when I notice he was staring at me. “Quit that,” I said as I was starting to rinse the dishes. I heard him chuckled while my focus is on finishing this chore.

“You know you are cute. I like your curls,” his hand touches one of my strands. I felt my cheeks burn to what he was doing. I quickly finish everything and place the plates at the side to let it dry. He took the wine and our glasses and walks towards the living room. He sat on the couch and starts to pour the glass. I followed and sat beside him. We have a beautiful view which was the city and the sea.

“Do you like staying here or would you rather be in the city?” I asked as I took a sip of my glass. He put down his glass and place his arm over the side, behind me like he was resting over my shoulder.

“I like it here. It is peaceful, I can write my songs, and I can be alone. No paparazzi's, no distractions. Just me and me alone,” he move his head closer to mine, like it was near to my face.

“You know you can be a flirt,” I use my hand to push his face away from me and he just laughed. He was cheeky and playful which makes me feel more comfortable around him.

“I really find you beautiful Tae. It is a crime that a man can be beautiful,” he teases as he took his glass and sip on it. I chuckled and poke his side that made him spit over his drink. He put down his glass and wipe his mouth.

He started to tickle me as well and we just laugh together until I lost my balance and accidentally grabbed him as I fell from the couch. He fell over above me and then… his lip accidentally touches mine. My eyes grow big as I did not mean for this to happen. He move away and stared at me. He licks his bottom lip and chuckled. I froze underneath him, feeling ashamed of myself. But then he move closer again, pressing his lips to mine again. Unexpectedly… I kiss him back. 


	12. Losing Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> WARNING!!! Detailed smut (or semi-smut) a head. Please skip if not interested.
> 
> R18 on the next content. ENJOY!

My arms encircled around his neck. He deepens his kiss, sucking on my bottom lip. His tongue rubs against my bottom lip before he thrust it in, wildly tangling our tongues together.

I was intoxicated how he smell, how a good kisser he is, and how it felt so good to be around him. His hands start to roam over my sides, rubbing my waist down to my hips. Our kisses were more passionate now, didn’t even take a pause to breathe. 

He slid his hands inside my shirt, rubbing my skin over his palm. I am starting to feel some tingling feeling down there and so I let go from the kiss and pushes him down, “hold your horses Kook.”

Kook just laughs on the floor as I sat back on the couch and finishes my wine in one gulp. He knelt in between my thighs and took the glass from me, placing it over the coffee table. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer for another kiss. Before he could deepen the kiss and make me lose control, I gently push him to back off.

“Easy Kook… this is too much,” I chuckled embarrassingly cause I am starting to get turned on with how aggressive this kid is.

“You don’t want it?” His eyes stared at mine while he continues to rub my sides. He was pouting like a baby not able to get what he wants. My heart weakens on how he stares at me.

“I… I just don’t want this to go to the wrong way,” I look away to avoid his stare. It was magnetic and I might not be able to help myself. He hold my chin, move my face to face him.

“I want this… I want you,” before I could say anything, he was kissing me again. I gave up and give in to his cravings. It was my craving too. My arms wrap again around his neck as we deepen the kiss. Our lips move together, our tongues plays together. He press me over the couch, he was still between my thighs.

His hand slid inside my shirt; roam it around from my waist going to my back. He rubs his hands up and down from my back, sending tingling feeling over my body. I rub my hands over his back as well, letting it roam around to his broad back.

He gasp and let out a soft moan over my lips. He let go of the kiss and move his lip down to my jaw. He trails his kisses down to my neck. He teasingly licks it before he suck on it softly. I can’t help but release a soft moan while he was kissing me all over my neck. 

All of a sudden, I felt there was something hard rubbing over my thighs. Kook was already hard. I bit my lip as I didn’t expect he would be aroused from what we are doing. I thought it was only me getting this kind of effect.

“Kook… should we stop for now?” I whisper as I felt we were both hard on each other. He just chuckled and rubbed his nose over my neck.

“Tae… I can’t control myself around you. Would it be wrong to want you?” He stared up to me, his eyes were shining, full of lust. I would hate myself to give in, but I end up giving in. I pulled him up and pushes him over the couch. I straddle over his lap and grabbed him by his neck before I hungrily kiss him. 

Our kiss was intense, passionate and hungry. He already slid his hand back inside my shirt to rub his hands over my warm body. I broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up above his head to take off his shirt. He took off his and both of them are already bare on top.

Jungkook starts kissing my neck again, trails it up to the bottom my ear. His tongue licks the edge of it before he suck the back of my ear. I starts to grind over his lap, rubbing myself to the bulging crotch of Kook. Jungkook moaned over my skin before he bites and suck on my neck. It made me feel more arouse from his bite.

I rubbed my hand from his chest down to his hard abs. He was hot all over and I seem can’t take my hands off him. I started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. I unzip it and pulled his boxer down a bit to make his dick free. I started to rub its tip before moving my hold down to its shaft. My eyes didn’t move away from his as I start to pump his hard dick. Jungkook throw his head at back as he keeps moaning, enjoying every bit of pleasure I give him.

He was getting hotter, juices leak out from his tip. I rubbed the tip before pumping again so it will be more slippery as I pump his hardness over my hands. I can felt his dick was pulsating over my hand. I did not waste no more time, I drop down from the straddle and knelt between his legs.

I lick the wet head of his dick, circling my tongue around it as well. I lick him from the tip down to his shaft. I keep licking the whole length of his shaft. He stared down at me, watching me as I gave him more pleasure. He place his hand over my cheeks, gently caressing it, “you don’t have to do it Tae.”

“I want to Kook. I want to taste you,” without giving him any warning, I thrust his dick inside my mouth. He let out a loud moan as I started to thrust it all in until it reach the back of my throat. I started to bob my head, sucking him over and over again. 

My mouth pressed together rubs it against his shaft. I can feel his hardness pulsating inside my mouth. I continue to suck him over again without pausing. Kook both hand hold tighter at the edge of the couch.

“Tae don’t go any faster I might cum,” he said, biting his lip hard as he was trying to hold it in. I moaned around his thickness and didn’t listen to him as I bob my head even faster, sucking him deeper and harder. 

Jungkook’s moan is music to my ears. I could feel his dick was growing inside my mouth, knowing he was almost at his edge. I did a few more thrust inside my mouth before I could feel his dick explode inside. I swallowed all his juices before I pulled it out from my mouth. I gave a few cough as it was too much to take in. Jungkook just chuckled while he was trying to catch his breathe.

“You are quite wild Kim Taehyung!” Jungkook pulled me over his lap. He wipe the side of my lips, as there were a few leaks remain. He was rubbing my thighs and was about to move it over my crotch. I was able to stop his hand and I shook my head to give him a no. 

“But you are already hard Tae," his lips form into a frown. I know he would not leave me hanging but I just don't feel doing it again. I might lose the sanity that was left for me.

“I’m fine. This is just it for now,” I sat beside him and poured myself a glass of wine. I sip the whole thing and place back the glass over the table. He started to zip back his pants and button it.

“I don’t know what to say… you’re amazing!” Kook said with amazement. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled at how please he was.

“Let’s not overdo it tonight. Take me home,” I stood up and put back my shirt on. Suddenly I felt his arms encircled over my stomach. He hugged me from behind. He rested his chin over my shoulder.

“I am starting not to see you as a friend Kim Taehyung,” he softly said before he plant a soft kiss on my neck. I cleared out my throat. This is a scary idea…


	13. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING: R18 on this chapter. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!

Jungkook’s POV

We were back on the road. I was trying to make a conversation with Taehyung but he was just nodding and responding a little. The only time he spoke to me when he was giving directions to where his place was. I wanted to stop the time but it seems time was running so fast. When we arrive at his building, I was about to lean to kiss him but he quickly got out and wave goodbye at me. What’s wrong with him?

I head back to our headquarters. My mind keeps thinking about Taehyung and what happened tonight. It was not just a hot night for us, but I felt an overwhelming emotion. My heart flutters as I keep thinking about his kiss, his touch, and what he did to satisfy my hunger. It was not just lust; I am starting to have strong feelings for him. We were so intimate tonight that I cannot get him off my system.

When I came back up to our place, I only spotted Jin having some snacks. He was just sitting alone in the kitchen.

“Where is Yoongi Hyung?” I said as I took some chips from his bag. He just shrugged and snickered.

“I think he will not be home tonight. He seems to be... pre-occupied,” Jin hyung said as he continues to munch on his chips. I remembered he was telling us he was somewhat seeing someone. I rolled my eyes, Yoongi is playing again.

I go to my room to have a shower. I change into a white shirt and blue pajamas below. I took my phone and texted Taehyung I was already home. Few minutes later, I was on my laptop working. I was still waiting for his text. He did not text back. I look at that time and it was near midnight. Probably he was already asleep. I close my laptop and headed to my bed, still thinking about our night together.

I woke up from my alarm and it was already five in the morning. I changed to my gym clothes and headed to our gym. The gym was empty when I arrive and I started to work out. Jin then arrives and started on the treadmill while I was lifting weights already. I finished around six and starts my cool downs. Yoongi hyung was not around.

“Did he really not go home last night? What if Joon will find out?” Jin chuckled as I ask while he was starting to dry himself.

“Pffft… Yoongi knows how to fool Joon,” Jin starts to drink on his flusk. Yoongi was always good at getting out in the middle of the night without being caught by Namjoon. I am just worried he will be caught one day and Joon will definitely be punishing not just him, but us.

“How are you and Joon by the way?” Jin almost spit the water he was drinking. I know they were secretly going out and only me and Jin knew about it.

“Ya! I told you not to just blurt it out! What if someone heard you, huh?” Jin just glared at me and I can’t help but laughed at him. He was turning like red as a tomato. He was like Taehyung, easy to blush. I took my phone and check again. Still no messages and it was almost seven in the morning.

I go back to my room and shower. I just changed to a black shirt and grey baggy pants. I headed towards our recording room and look for Yoongi to work with our songs. Yoongi was still not there. I sat down and start to work with my laptop while waiting. From time to time, I keep checking my phone. I can’t help but text him a good morning and ask him if he have eaten. Still no response.

I start to call him but it was just telling me the number I dialed was out of coverage area. Did he turn off his phone? I look at the time and it was just noon. I walk to our kitchen and saw Jin and Yoongi having lunch.

“Hyung! I have been waiting for you in the recording room,” I was glaring at the mischievous Yoongi. He was wearing a white turtleneck, obviously covering his hickeys from his long night rendezvous. He was humming while eating, he seems to be a good mood.

“Was he good?” Jin teasing and Yoongi was just wiggling his brows to confirm the question of Jin. We just laughed at him. I moved closer to him and pulled down the cover from his neck to peep. He slaps my hand to back off.

“What was he a vampire or something? Your neck is all red,” I teased as I grabbed one of those bento boxes to eat my lunch.

“He was more like a bird who keeps pecking my neck. But surely he was hot! Quite a small guy but he was 110% performer in bed,” Yoongi sighed in a swooning tone. Yoongi must have liked him… a lot. Now all three of us are dating now? I’m not yet dating. The guy I like seems to be avoiding me.

Whole afternoon, the three of us were working. I still keep looking on my phone and the two of them noticed it.

“Are you waiting for a call or something?” Yoongi asked while he was piling the papers of lyrics. I shove my phone inside my pocket.

“No… I was looking at the time,” I said as an excuse. Jin chuckled and points at the wall clock.

“Lame excuse. We have a clock,” Jin just shook his head in disbelief while chuckling.

“Alright…. I was hoping for someone to check on me,” I said in a huff. Then Yoongi pulled out my phone from my pocket. I tried to grab it back but Jin was too big for me to get back with Yoongi. Yoongi was looking at my messages.

“Someone is being ignored,” Yoongi teases as he kept reading my messages. I got the chance to get my phone back and glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders like he does't care the laughs out loud like he was teasing how pathetic I was.

“Who’s that Yoongi?” Jin crossed his arm as he lean on the table. Yoongi just whispered to Jin what he read. Jin just burst to laughter, “oh boy… our maknae has been ghosted.”

I walk out from the room, feeling piss of their teases. Am I really being ghosted by Taehyung? After what we have shared last night he will just… disappear? I would like some answers and had enough with this silent treatment.

I grabbed my keys in my room and headed towards the basement. I drove out and decide to head towards Taehyung’s apartment. I park my car at the side of their building and started calling his number. 

I am still unable to reach his phone. I got out from my car and waited at the side. I walk towards the entrance of the basement, decided to wait there. Maybe he will be arriving with his scooter. I know it was a Monday and he will not be working with Dylan at this time. Maybe he will be coming home from school.

Thirty minutes have pass and I was just at the side of the basement. Then a light flashes as it was about to enter. I saw a familiar scooter. I put myself on his way so he could stop. He indeed stamp on his break in time before he could run on me.

“Yah! Are you out of your mind?” Taehyung screamed as he took off his helmet. I grabbed him off from his scooter and pulled him at the side. He pulled off from my grip and he looks at me angrily.

“Why are you ignoring my text? What’s going on Taehyung?!” I was also mad at him as well for pulling this attitude.

“I was not able to text because I was at school,” excuses as I thought. He could have just texted me that he was busy rather than ignoring my text.

“Can’t you just message even from your spare time? Are you that busy, huh?” My tone was already piss by his excuses. He cannot stare at me, which means he was trying to hide his emotions.

“I didn’t have any,” he said it dryly. He was indeed avoiding me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my car. I force him to the shotgun seat and quickly run to the driver seat before he could walk away. He was about to open his door but I pulled him back in and close his door. I lock the doors at my side and start to drive away. He was already mad and screaming at me. I just ignored what he was saying and focus on my driving. I drove towards the bottom of the Incheon bridge and park at the side.

“Jungkook you are insane!” Taehyung was mad at me and I was mad at him more. He was being childish.

“Why are you ignoring me huh? Was I just a toy Taehyung? Everything that happened last night was nothing to you?” It put him to silence. I was getting more irritated by his none sense behaviour.

“I-I… I just don’t know what to do Kook. I wanted that… I like what happened to us last night. But it seems to be so wrong. You cannot like me,” Taehyung said in a sigh. I felt he was being honest with me now.

“What’s wrong with it? Was it wrong doing it with a guy, is that it?” I look at him but he cannot look back at me. I grabbed his chin and force him to look at me, “tell me what’s wrong?!”

He slap my hand away from the grip of his chin, “you cannot like me! We are living in two different worlds. You are Jeon Jungkook, a superstar. I am just Kim Taehyung who is trying his best to finish this semester and leave college. Face it Kook, we will not work out.”

“You are just an over-thinker. You and your assumptions. It’s like you just jump to the water without even testing it. Can you just work this with me Tae without even being scared of what tomorrow bring to us?” I brush my hand over my hair in frustration with what this guy is thinking. He was just silent there. I heard a little sob from his side. Is he crying?

“I… I am starting to like you too Kook,” his voice was cracking, clearly he was crying. I cannot help it but just hold his face in between my hands and kiss him. He did not move away but rather wrap his arms around my neck and kisses me back. 

I deepen our kiss, his sweet mouth back to mine. I miss this, I miss him a lot. I pulled him over to my side, he was straddling on top of me. I adjust the seat and move it at the back to give him more space. My lips never left his.

My hand rested to his hips as we kiss in passionate. My tongue thrust inside his and his tongue gladly meets mine. I wrap my arms around his hips, holding him in an embrace. I gasp for breathe before moving my lips down to his neck, plant some soft kisses on it. 

I heard his satisfying moan as I keep kissing him all over his neck. I pulled the hem of his shirt over his head. I move my kisses to his bare chest while my hand roam all over his back. I lick one of his nipples, circle my tongue around it. I suck on it and he moans even more louder. 

His moan was music to my ears. I slid my other hand on his pants. He hold my wrist and shook his head saying no to what I was about to do. I ignored him as I unzip it and take off his hard dick out. It was my turn to please him.

I take turn on sucking on his two nipples while my hand was busy pumping his dick. His hands were resting on both of my shoulders. I felt him squeezing them, making me turned on and pump his dick even faster. His dick was pulsating, releasing those pre-cum juices. I suck on his neck hard, leaving a mark on it to let everyone know he’s been owned.

“You’re mine Kim Taehyung,” I utter as I stare at his eyes. I was pumping him faster and hard. I felt his body was shaking on top of me. He pulled me into a kiss, biting my lower lip after.

“K-Kook…. I-I’m c-cumming…” I chuckled as I did a few pump before his juices burst out, dripping over my hands and shoot some on his stomach. I took a clean cloth on my glove compartment and wipe my hands and his bare stomach. We just laugh at what happened. Taehyung grind on my stomach and I can’t help but moan on how good it was.

“Tae, tonight is your turn. Let’s not do this,” I bit my lip as I kept myself for wanting more.

“B-But… you’re hard too,” he was cute when he pout. I just laugh at him and gave him a quick kiss before gently sliding him off back to the gunshot seat. I gave him back his shirt and let him wear it again. I start my engine and head back to his place. While I was driving, he was already holding my hand. Victory on getting him back.

When we were already arrive back to his building, I park the car at the side again. I lean to give him a soft kiss and I was glad he kiss me back. 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” I said as I utter over his lips.

He smiled and nodded. He gave me a warm hug and I hug him back and whispered to his ears, “I guess handjobs can bring back people together.” He smack my arm and we laugh. Then all of a sudden, his beautiful eyes grow big.

“Oh my! My scooter!” We look at the entrance together and we saw his scooter was still park at the entrance of the basement. He quickly got off from my car and wave goodbye at me with a big grin. I just shook in disbelief that his scooter was there all this time.


	14. Red Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: R!8

Taehyung POV

I just can’t help but laugh at what happened. I left my scooter outside. Good thing it was not stolen since I left the key with it. I got inside to our apartment and saw Hobi cooking alone.

“Where is Jiminie?” I put my school things at the side and sat on the stool. I just saw Hobi rolled his eyes knowing he was out doing his “business” again.

Wejust ate our dinner together. We were talking about work and my school. Then suddenly Hobi’s eyes grow big, pointing something on my neck, “is that what I think it is?”

I quickly cover it and chuckled nervously, “ehh… no no no Hobi. It is just a mosquito bite.”

Hobi just laugh, almost fell from his stool, “you’re busted Kim Taehyung. Who are you shagging these days?”

I felt my cheeks growing warmer, guilty about the hickey on my neck. I sigh and look down as I admit my defeat, “I am seeing someone. Not official, but seeing.”

“W-woah… WHO?!” JHope exclaimed as he covered his mouth in disbelief.

“I cannot tell who it is. I will be telling you soon. I promise!” I place my hand over my chest as I promise Hobi to let him know about this one day. Hobi just shook his head in disbelief.

“Fuck being single. I think I should start seeing someone. Everyone is dating in this household,” he sighs and continues what he was eating. I just laugh at Hobi and continue with my dinner as well.

After we had dinner, Hobi already gone inside his room while I clean up and wash the dishes. I took my things and gone inside my room as well. I took a quick shower since I felt so sticky with what happened earlier with Kook. 

When I was about to dress up for bed, my phone starts ringing. It was Kook. I answered it and I heard a worried Kook on the other line.

“Why were you not answering my text or calls? Are you ignoring me again?” he said as I started to get into my pajamas. I laugh at how worried he was that I was ignoring him again.

“Calm your pants. I was just eating dinner and took a shower,” I was not wearing anything yet on top. I look into his messages. It was 15 of them for the past 20 minutes I did not check on my phone. Jeez this kid is impatient.

“I was just scared you are ignoring me again. I would really spank you next time if you will do that,” his voice was sweet as he was huffing over the phone. What a cute Kookie he is.

“I will not do it again. I promise Kookie,” I giggled as I drop myself on my bed. I think he was smiling on the other line.

“Kookie huh? Now you are being sweet, are you?” Now we are flirting. I cannot stop smiling as well. This feeling feels good indeed. I was upset the whole day. I was in a bad mood. I hated ignoring him. He was already under my skin and it seems I cannot get enough of him.

“Should I stop then? Alright Jeon Jungkook?” I teases and I heard him laughing.

“Call me Kookie, Kook, Gguk… whatever you want Taetae,” I was stunned he called me Taetae. Only my friends can call me that and when I heard it from him, it sound so sweet I can’t help but giggle.

“I like Taetae Kook,” I bit my lower lip to hold my giggle. We talked the whole night. We end up our conversation around three in the morning. He told me to sleep because he knows I have my classes tomorrow. 

He was asking me on a date after school. I automatically said yes without any hesitation. We decided to take this slow this time. Kook was really sweet. I am seeing him in multi-colours now as we are opening ourselves to each other. He was not just an international Superstar, he was just a simple Jeon Jungkook who likes me… a lot!

I woke up by my alarm. It was almost 7 in the morning. I still felt a little sleepy. I brush my teeth and fix myself for school. I heard my phone was buzzing. It was from Kook.

****_Kookie: good morning! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Don’t forget to take it._ ** **

I smiled at his reminder. It was simple and yet it was sweet. I’m being swoon by this kid. I quickly took my things and drop by to the kitchen. I saw a hangover Jimin who has a lot of bite marks on his neck. It was all over his neck. I just laugh at him as he look like hell.

“Stop it Tae. My head hurts,” he was rubbing his temple in frustration.

“What happened to your neck? It seems someone took a feast on it,” I pointed out as I was already holding an apple and chocolate milk. Jimin laugh as well as he was pointing on my neck.

“Put a scar on it paboo,” I hold my bare neck and I forgot I also had some bite marks on it. I quickly go back to my room and took a scarf to hide it off. I should have put on some concealer on it. When I was about to go out, Hobi catch up on me.

“Oy! Bring this,” he handed me a concealer and I just grinned back. Hobi was always my savior. I will put on it later. For now the scarf will do.

I just arrive in school on time. I took the bus this time since Kook will be coming later. My classmates tease me with my scarf. They said it looks good on me. I just laugh along with them, not to cause any suspicion. 

When I had my free time, I walk to one of the men’s room and put on the concealer Hobi gave. I dub it to the parts the hickeys are. All was good and so I continue to my next class.

I had a long day, working with my projects and finishing everything for the deadlines. I had a few paints on my arm and I look a mess for our date. I told Kook to pick me up somewhere that there were a few people. I do not want to cause any commotion or put Kook in danger. He was already there when I arrive. I got inside the shotgun seat and before I could close the door, he gave me a tight hug.

“I miss you,” he started kissing me over my cheeks before he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I chuckled on how baby he can be when we were just together last night. I made a pout as I show him my sleeves.

“I’m all dirty. Are we still going for that date?” I pouted as I showed him my sleeves that has paint on it. Kook just chuckled and pinch my cheeks.

“Cute… Want to go home and change if that’s a big deal for you? We can go for the seven o’clock show,” I nodded then he started his engine. Our first date will be on a cinema then? Would it be too crowded? Train of thoughts coming in as I do not want to give a hassle on Kook. 

We arrive at my building and he parked on the basement. We used the parking space of Jimin since he won’t be home late. We go straight to my apartment so I could change. I know they will not be home until later. I still have time to take a quick shower and change. I open the door and sigh a relief to find it empty.

“Come on in. Help yourself,” I go to the fridge and gave him one of my chocolate milk. Kook chuckled as he accept it.

“You are a baby. My baby,” he teases as he pulled me closer to him. I gently push him away and chuckled.

“I need to take a quick shower so we could leave and start our date,” I pulled him over to the couch to sit. I walk to my room and go straight to the bathroom. I took my quick shower to clean the paint from my body. 

As I finish, I wrap a towel over my waist and go out from my bathroom. I got startled only find out Kook was in my room, looking at my canvases.

“You are really an artist Tae,” he said as he roam his eyes over my paintings. I took his arm and points to the door.

“Let me get dress will you,” Kook just chuckled and pulled his arms around me. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before he moves his kisses to my jaw then to the bottom of my ear. I let out a soft moan as I know where this will be heading. I tried to push him away but his embrace was even tighter.

“You smell good baby,” he whispered to my ear before he playfully nibbles it. His hand caress my chest, down to my stomach, going to the waist. He untie the towel from my waist, leaving me naked in front of him. He push me over to the bed and goes right on top of me. He kisses my lips in passion while his hands were playing all over my naked body. I moan from his touches, wanting to have more of him.

He move his hand down to my hard dick. He softly hold it and start to gently pump on it, “dirty baby. Are you hard for me?”

I cleared my throat as his soft hands stroking my hardness. I simply nodded to answer his question. He chuckled as he kisses my neck again, biting it teasingly. I move my hand to his crotch, he was already hard as well. 

I unzip it and let his hard dick fly out. I started stroking him as he was stroking me. He moaned louder, feeling the pleasure of my hands. Both of us are pumping each other’s cock. Kook was already unleashing his precum juices as well as me. I badly want to taste Kook but we need this quick before we will be late from our movie.

I felt Kook’s cock was pulsating faster, knowing he was about to release. I felt my edge as well, almost about to reach my climax. Both of us are moaning louder when suddenly the door open.

“T-Tae? W-woah! I’m sorry!” I push Kook off the bed as I quickly grabbed my towel. Hobi quickly shut the door. This is the most embarrassing moment in my life. We were caught red hand.


	15. Step by Step

I quickly change to grey turtleneck and jeans. Kook was just sitting on my bed, embarrass to go out as well. This was not what I imagine on how I will introduce Jungkook to Hobi. We were already caught on hand and I cannot do anything about it. I stood in between Jungkook’s thighs 

“Are you okay?” I brush the back of my hand on his cold cheeks. He was turning pale, obviously nervous.

“Yeah… they would not eat me alive right?” Kook was holding both his hands while shaking his right thigh. I chuckled as I kisses his forehead and then kisses his lips softly.

“They are nice people Kook. Come. Let’s meet them,” I took his hand and walk outside my room. Hobi was the only one at the kitchen. He was sitting on the stool at the breakfast counter. His arm was over the counter and his hand were hold together. I guess he was embarrass as well on what happened.

“Hyung…” I gave a fake cough and tilted my head to Kook’s direction.

“J-Hope?” Kook’s eyes grow big and Hobi was shock as well. I forgot, they work together since Hobi was Jungkook’s dance choreographer.

“Y-you two… dating?” Hobi gasp and covered his mouth in disbelief. We nodded together, guilty. “Since when did this start Gguk?”

“We already knew each other for a month now. We just recently decided to see each other,” Kook was looking down, cannot face Hobi hyung.

“Namjoon will not be pleased with this. Both of you and Suga. Suga is seeing Jimin,” Jungkook and I look at each other. Kook has raise a brow at me, looking like he is asking an explanation.

“Jimin is my roommate. The one I told you who was my best friend?” I reminded him since I have mentioned to him I have two roommates. Jimin and Suga are seeing each other as well. Hobi just rubbed his temple, trying to take all of this.

“Hyung… I promise you I will not put Jungkook in a difficult situation. We will be careful, I promise,” I held Hobi’s hand, look him in the eyes and giving him an assurance that I will not put Jungkook at any harm. Hobi just nodded and held my hand tighter. Hobi glared at the young guy.

“I trust you will take care of my maknae. I love Taehyung like a little brother. Do not hurt him… ever,” Jungkook quickly nodded his head in agreement. Kook took a hold of my other hand and kisses it in front of Hobi.

“I cannot bear hurting this beautiful man J-Hope. I care about him more than you’ll ever know,” his eyes were staring at me. I cannot help but feel warm inside, my stomach was like of butterflies. Hobi just rolled his eyes and let go of my hand.

“You two love birds leave. Now. I hate watching this mushy lovey dovey moments,” he turn his back on us and continue drinking his water. We both laugh at him. I kiss Hobi’s head and then walk with Jungkook outside our apartment. We left our building and headed to our dating place.

Kook took me to a Drive-in Cinema. He paid for our tickets. He made sure he was wearing a cap and mask to avoid attracting the crowd. He made sure we were park at the middle to have the best view. We walk towards the snack stall. The whole time he was holding my hand. I bought the snacks. Large popcorn and drinks for us.

We walk back to his car as the movie was about to start. It was one of those old cheesy romantic comedy Korean movies. Sassy Girl was indeed one of the famous movies before. We were enjoying the movie. We both laugh and cry all throughout the whole movie.

From time to time I notice Kook stare at me as I laugh and cry. If I caught him staring he will just give me a quick kiss then grin. He was indeed sweet and I can’t help but start to open my heart with him.

He drove me back to my apartment. He just park his car at the side. This whole time we’ve been together he just keeps on holding my hand. He gave soft kisses on it before he lean to give me a kiss. I deepen our kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled over my lips before he let me go. He gave a soft kiss on my forehead and then sigh,”I don’t want you to go.”

I pouted and nodded as I caress his cheeks, “me too. But I have class tomorrow.” Kook nodded as he understands. He gave me a one last kiss on my nose.

"That's okay. We have the time in the world baby. Go up now. Sweet dreams of me," he gave one quick kiss and winks at me. I felt my knees went weak by his cheesy lines and handsome looks. I got off and wave goodbye at him. That night... I had indeed sweet dreams of him.

We spent together almost everyday. When he's done with his work, we meet up and hang out together. We were able to have secret dates, joy rides, and dinner at home. Either we stayed at his house or at my apartment. Hobi and Jimin doesn't have any choice but to get used to us. Hobi just avoid us or leave us when we're around. He said we are just polluting his atmosphere.

We spent Christmas and New Year together. My Winter break was full of him. He helped me out with some of my works and just allow me to study even when we have our dates. I sometimes use him as my muse on my sketches. Most sketches I have on my drawing pad is about him. I guess I am indeed falling in love with this man. He was not hard to love at all.

“Can you not work on Saturday? I want to go out of town. I want to go camping with you,” his sweet smile makes it hard to say no to him. I nodded and pinches his cheeks playfully. We just came from a picnic date. Our date was most likely a work date. Most of the time he was scribbling on his ipad as he was working with his songs while I was finishing some school work. 

“Fine… I’ll ask Dylan. I would love to spend my weekend with you too,” Kook gave a wide grin and start to go all giddy in excitement. I got off from his car and close its door. I wave goodbye at him and watch him leave. I go up to our apartment and as I got in, I saw Jimin sitting on the couch while Hobi was standing in front of him.

“Now you are here… sit,” Hobi pointed the empty space beside Jimin. I thought we were done discussing about this. Jimin was not looking at Hobi. He was biting the inside of his cheeks. Is he being scolded?

“What’s wrong hyung?” I sat beside Jimin as I look at Hobi as well who seems to be pissed.

“Jimin here is one of the blind item of Dispatch,” Hobi took his phone and showed the article to me. It was stated there that one of the member of the famous BTS boy group was caught dancing with someone from a non-showbiz. Suga and Jimin’s face were blurred but it was obvious from their physique that it was them.

“We were just having fun hyung. There is nothing serious between men and Suga. We just go to clubs, dance and have fun,” Jimin said to his defense. I know Jimin doesn’t do dating that is for sure. Hobi took the phone from my hand.

“This is big news Jimin. How can the two of you be so careless? People will be blabbing and it will put both of you at harm. It will cause both of your jobs,” Hobi gripped tighter on his phone. He was really mad at how careless Jimin is. Jimin just stood up and walk to his bedroom. I was about to follow him but Hobi hold my wrist to stop me.

“Tae… I know you are different from Jimin. You care more of yourself and you are very careful on making decisions. I trust you with that. I am just worried this will also affect you. You are just about to finish your degree. Kook and the rest of them signed on their contract that dating is prohibited. I… I don’t want you to be hurt,” I can see the sincerity of Hobi as he gave me this warning. I gave him a hug.

“Thank you hyung for always looking at my back. I will be careful. I don’t want Jungkook to be hurt as well,” I gave him a tap on the back before I headed towards Jimin’s room to comfort my friend.

I found Jimin on his bed. He lie on his stomach, face was buried over his pillow, “Jiminie?” Jimin look up to me, his eyes were red and tears were starting to fall on his cheeks. He gave me a tight hug as he sob on my stomach. He buried his face on my stomach and starts to sob. I patted his head and brush my hands on his hair to give him comfort. I just let him cry for the next five minutes.

“Would you like me to get you a glass of water?” I was already sitting beside him and rubbing his back to comfort him. He just shook his head as he wipe his tears with his hands.

“Tae… I never like a man my whole life. I was always playing around. Yoongi was different. He was playing around with me and always make sure I had a good time. He makes me feel special. He was the replica of me,” Jimin sigh as he admitted he likes Suga. It was indeed a first that Jimin confess he likes a guy.

“What do you want to do next?” I took the box of tissue over his desk and gave it to him. He took the box and starts to wipe his tears with the tissue.

“I don’t know Taetae… I cannot lose him. I… I want Yoongi,” he said then starts to sob again. I hug my best friend as he cry on my shoulder. I feel bad for Jimin that he was put on this position. I am starting to feel scared for what might happen if Kook and I will be caught.


	16. Fears

Jungkook’s POV

When I was about to arrive to our headquarters, I found a lot of paparazzi outside. Instead of going to the front, I used the secret road towards the back garage. What can this commotion all about? I had a bad feeling that there is a mess inside. I quickly go up to where our dorm was. When I got in, I saw the whole team, Namjoon and the two hyungs on the living room.

“Where have you been Gguk?” Joon ask as I walk and sat beside the two hyungs. He seem to be mad.

“I went home to my place. What’s going on?” I look at Jin and Yoongi. Yoongi seems to be pale and silent. I could feel the tension in the atmosphere.

“Suga here was being the usual careless guy. He was caught by dispatch dancing with one of the floor manager of a tv show. Your hyung here is all over the news,” Joon drop the paper on the coffee table. I took the paper and read the article. I look at Yoongi and he was just staring blankly at the floor.

“You will be meeting the managers tomorrow to discuss this issue. For now, all of you will be grounded,” Joon turned his back and headed towards the door along with the team. I rubbed the back of Suga to give him comfort. He shrugged my hand off and then headed straight to his room.

I was about to go after him when Jin held my wrist. I look at Jin and he shook his head, “let him be Gguk.”

“But hyung…” Jin just pulled me to sit beside him. He rested his back on the couch and cross his arms over his chest.

“Yoongi is in a big trouble. I will talk to Joon about this before he will be meeting the managers tomorrow. I will calm him down and find other ways to keep Yoongi,” Jin was rubbing his chin while he was staring at a blank space. I am worried of Yoongi hyung on what will happen to him. Making music was his passion.

I walk to my room and start to call Taehyung. He was not answering my calls. I am starting to get worried that he is not answering my calls. I took my keys and was about to head out. When I open the door, bodyguards were there.

“We receive our orders Jungkook. Mr Kim Namjoon told us you cannot head out,” one of the bodyguards told me. I sigh in frustration and get back inside. I saw Jin drinking at our mini bar.

“Were you heading out?” Jin asked as I sat beside him. He was drinking soju. I took a glass and poured myself some of it. I took a one shot and sigh.

“Hyung… I am seeing someone too. I am afraid I might put him in trouble too,” I poured another glass of Soju and drink it in one shot. Jin just chuckled and shook his head.

“It is our curse in this industry. We cannot love freely,” he patted my back as his way of comfort. I hide my face on both hands. The thought of losing Taehyung makes me shudder. I like him, a lot. I took my phone and texted him goodnight.

I woke up the next day already on my bed. All I could remember last night was sitting next to Jin. I might have passed out. I took a quick shower and change to something comfortable. It was already eight in the morning. I walk out from my room and saw Jin having his breakfast. I joined him and look around for Yoongi hyung.

“Where’s Yoongi?” I place egg and bacon on my plate. He poured me a glass of juice and gave it to me.

“He’s already in the meeting. Joon was already calm. He told me he will see what he can do,” Jin sighs before taking a sip on his tea. We started to eat our meal in silence. After our breakfast, we waited for Yoongi on our living room. We were watching the news about this scandal. Yoongi and Tae’s friend is all over the news. We cannot help but worry about possible disbandment if this will get worst.

I check my phone and saw a message of Taehyung this morning. I sigh in relief. His phone just died last night as he explained. He wished me a good day. Before I could reply, Joon already entered. He was loosening his tie before he sat beside Jin.

“How did it go Joonie?” Jin asked as he looked at the stress Joon. Joon sigh as rubbed his hand at the back of his neck.

“They want Suga to have a public statement and deny the allegation. They are suspending him for the mean time which means your next album needs to wait until around August. Suga must sign an agreement to never see him again otherwise he will be disband from this group forever,” Jin took Joon’s hand off and he massage his shoulder himself.

“Where is Yoongi now Joon?” I ask as I didn’t see him coming in. Joon shrugged.

“He just told me to let him go because he needs to take care of something,” Jin continues to massage Joon. Jin waves at me, telling me to leave them alone. I walk outside and the bodyguards are no longer there. Good thing I have my keys on my pocket. I took my car and drive to Tae’s school.

I park my car to the place where I first pick up him from school. It was just at the back of his building where there were fewer people passing by. I texted him and told him I was waiting for him. Few minutes later, I saw him quickly walking and gets in to my car.

“Hey baby,” I smiled and gave him a tight hug. He gave me a tight hug too. I kiss his cheeks and inhales his scent.

“What are you doing here? Is there any problem?” I can see he has been worried. I took both of his hands and kiss both of the back of it. I shook my head to give him assurance everything was fine.

“I just want to see you. I was worried the whole night because you weren't texting me back. How are you?” I can see a relief now on his expression. He places his hands on both side of my cheeks and gave me a soft kiss.

“If I don’t reply to you instantly, please don’t drop into conclusions. I promise you I will not do it again like what I did before. You have my word,” he gave me a soft smile for assurance. I am honestly scared to lose this man in my life. I am getting use to him by now. His warm touches, his sweet smiles, and beautiful eyes. I feel so lucky to meet him. Am I falling in love?

“How’s your friend?” I’ve wanted to know what happened last night on what happened to their side. Now his expression went back to worry and sadness.

“Jimin was really hurt. He likes Suga so much. It’s a first to have Jimin confess that he likes someone,” Tae sigh in frustration. I squeezes his hand before I wrap my arms around his shoulder. I kiss his forehead to give him comfort.

“What happened to Jimin and Suga will never happen to us. I promised you that. We will be more careful and I will always stay by your side,” I smiled as I felt he snuggled on my chest. I would never lose this comfort, this warm and I will fight for us even if it will be the last thing I’ll do. 


	17. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another R18. Warning!!! Skip if you can't take it.

Kim Taehyung’s POV

I was already worn out for the next few days. People from the media were checking our building. They’ve receive the scoop where Jimin lives. We need to hide and get away from them. I already informed Kook about it and he told me to just avoid them.

I did not meet Kook for the next few days to keep him safe as well. Jimin told me Suga was no longer responding to his calls and texts. It seems this was their breakup. Jimin keeps crying to me every night. My poor best friend keeps hoping that Suga will talk to him again.

Saturday already came and I ask Dylan for a day off for the weekend. Dylan knows my situation with what's happening to Jimin and he understands. I was meeting Kook somewhere else so we cannot be seen. I just met him to our favourite spot, under the Incheon Bridge. He was all pack for our camping trip which made me so excited.

He drove outside the city and chooses a more discreet place for us to camp. He wants to fish too and I let him just guide me wherever he wants. I just want to have this weekend to be just with him, away from all the fuss and drama.

Once we arrive to this secluded area, we camp our tent near the lake. I helped him on preparing the tent and make sure it was good for us to stay in. He started to prepare his tools for fishing and I put the chairs near the lake. 

We started to fish a few minutes later. We just keep on chatting about our life. His parents are living in Busan. They are already living better now since he is a world renowned artist. I told him I live from Daegu and my parents pay for my studies. We keep sharing about our family and how we arrive in Seoul. We having something in common; trying our luck here in Seoul.

We were able to catch three fishes which we gladly cook. We had an early dinner and afterwards we were just listening to his songs. I like his song “Your Eyes Tell” which made him a little bit embarrass. 

We continue our one on one questions. I ask him about past relationship. He had a few flings since he cannot have any serious relationship because of his contract. I embarrassingly share to him about the last guy I dated who left me for someone else. That made him mad.

“I am glad that one was gone. Otherwise, I would have not met this beautiful man in front of me. Maybe I will just be crushing you from a far since I will be meeting you at Dylan’s,” we were sitting down on a quilt while watching the sunset. I smack his arm from embarrassment.

“You are just good at spitting words are you?” I cannot help but giggle. He grins as he kiss my cheeks.

“You are beautiful Tae. I am lucky to have you,” he stood up and moves in front of me. He knelt down and stared at me. I gasp as how he got more handsome as the sunset became his background. What is he doing?

“Tae… I have been thinking about this lately. I know we have just met for a few weeks but it seems like I have known you forever. You put colours to my boring life Tae. I was stuck in my own world and then you came and brought me to your world which made me feel alive again. I just want you to know that you mean so much to me more than you’ll ever know and… if I never ask you to be mine… I will regret it for the rest of my life,” he smiled so genuinely at me and takes my hand. He kiss it and looks back at me, “will you be my boyfriend?”

I can’t help but shed some tear. That was a very heart-warming speech that I have heard. I can see in Jungkook that he was sincere. I just nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug. He softly press his lips to mine, making it us our first kiss as boyfriends. I gladly kiss him back as I wrap my arms around him. I admit… I’m in love with Jungkook. Though it is short, I love him more than anything.

He lifts me up on top of him. I chuckled and wrap my legs around his hips. He crashes his lips to mine, making it a more passionate kiss. I moan against his lips, wrap my arms around his neck.

He walk inside to our tent and lie my gently over the air mattress. He closes the tent before he goes back to me. He pulled his sweater above his head and drops it on the floor. I got the chance to be mesmerize by his physique. He has this abs that is too good to bite.

He pulled my shirt off as well and throws it where his clothes were. He kisses my neck up to my jaw. He starts to suck again to add new hickeys on my neck. He always put marks on me to let everyone know I was his. My possessive Kookie.

I tilted my head on the other side so he can gain more access to suck and bite on. His kisses move up to my ears and whisper, “I love you Kim Taehyung.”

It made my stomach feel all the butterflies. I giggled and made him face me, “I love you Jeon Jungkook... more than you’ll ever know.”

Our lips meet again, more passionate and hungry at the same time. He was mine and I am his. I am so in love with this man that it would indeed break me a million pieces if I will lose him. It would be painful than what Jimin felt.

His hands start to roam over my body. His touches made me on fire, wanting more. I unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. I pulled it down a bit along with his boxer to let his dick sprung up. I started to stroke it gently. I was staring at him while I was pumping on his cock. He let a hard moan as he place his hands on my sides for support. He bites on his bottom lip, “Tae…”

“Hmmm?” I was the one kissing on his neck now while I was underneath him. I move my kisses on his chest. I lick on one of his nipples before I suck on it. I heard him moan even more. My strokes went faster, make it more easy for me since his precum starts to drip. He hold on to my wrist.

“Tae… c-can I get inside you?” That was a more shocking news for me. I was not sure if I was ready. I never had done that before. I was more on oral sex and never had let anyone to get in. I look at him and I can see he wanted more.

“I don’t know how to do it…” I said embarrassingly. I felt my cheeks flush. He chuckled and caress my cheeks.

“I will be gentle and I will make sure it will not hurt you that much at all,” I look at his eyes again and it was soft and reassuring. I cleared my throat and nodded. I trust this man that I love.

He started to take off my pants and pulled it down. I felt his hand wrap around my dick as he starts to stroke it. I moan at the sensation as he keep on pumping my hard dick. He moves his other hand to my balls and gently massages it. I didn’t expect that and it was more satisfying that he was pumping on me while massaging my balls. I place my arms over my eyes to hide my embarrassment.

I can hear Kook’s chuckle. He bends over and moves in between my thighs. He starts to lick my balls, playing his tongue around it. My moans getting louder as I cannot help how good he is. His tongue moves down where my soft spot is. He teasingly licks it over and over. It was too much for me to handle. I grabbed on the sheets and holds on to it tighter.

Kook starts to massage my hole, making a preparation for me. He took something from his bag. I look at it and saw a box of condom and lube. I laugh as he came prepare for tonight. 

  
He put some of it to his finger and goes back to massaging my hole. He gently slid one finger on me and I cannot help but gasp and sat up a bit. He leans for a kiss while his finger starts to move in and out of my hole. I moan against his kisses as I felt the coldness of the lube, making me feel good from this sensation. It was something that I never had before.

I hold on to both of his shoulder as he continue prepping me. He slowly slid two hands on it, makes me flinch a bit. He stop for a bit as he looks at me. I just nodded to let him know I was good. He continues to thrust it in and pulls it back. He moves his fingers around my walls and starts to spread my hole by spreading his two fingers apart inside my hole. It was so good and it made me even more hard.

“Can you handle three?” He said in a whisper. Before I could speak, he was already putting the third finger. I cannot help but grunt because of the pain. It was hard for me to handle at first but as he keeps thrusting it in and out, sensations erase the pain. I was intoxicated on how good this is. It was weird but it was good. I wanted more; I was already ready for him to bury himself on me.

“Stop teasing me and let it in,” I was getting impatient now and I just heard him laugh. He caress my cheeks again.

“What an impatient and demanding man you are. Beg baby,” he teases as he press my thighs over to spread my legs wider. I bit my lip as I regretted saying it out loud.

"Kook... Kookie... please... slid it in," I blush in embarrassment as I beg him to let his dick in. 

He tore the sachet using his teeth to open it. He took the condom and slid it over his hard thick dick. He pours a lobe on the palm of his hand and starts to spread it over his hard dick. 

He was stroking it first before he starts to rub the tip over my hole. I felt the panic at the same time I was trying to concentrate on what he will be doing next. He slowly slid the head first on the hole. I can’t help but groan as I felt the pain as he starts to thrust it in, slowly and gently. 

I bit my finger as I can feel his thickness is spreading my hole wider. He took a deep thrust so he could fully get in. I cried the pain out.

He keeps caressing my cheeks and whispering assuring words to me that it will be okay. He ask if he can move now and I nodded. He started to thrust it in and out, making me to get use to his size inside me. I hold on tighter to his arms, digging my nails on his skin.

Pain starts to fade and it change to pleasure. He starts to move a little bit faster. My moans getting louder as it was too much pleasure for me. Then he starts to stroke my dick as he keeps going in and out. This was so good and I love how he gives me all the pleasure.

“Kook… faster please. Faster baby," I utter as I wanted to him to go faster. I move my hips to meet his thrust. He moans louder as I followed his rhythm. 

He holds on to my hips for support as he start to thrust even faster and deeper to my hole. I started to stroke myself as I felt I was on my edge of climax. We were both so intense that I can feel his dick was growing bigger inside me, wanting to explode as well.

“Tae… I’m cumming baby…” he said as he thrust even faster. I nodded as I felt I am almost at my release. With a few more thrust, both of us reach to our climax at the same time. 

He fell on top of me, both of us catching our breath. I can’t help but smile in full happiness that I have this man. I am so lucky to have in my life. I gave him soft kisses before I slowly drift to sleep. 


	18. To Love or To Dream

Jungkook’s POV

I woke up with a warm blanket on me. I was lying on top of Tae. I was wrap from his embrace. I felt so love with him. I nuzzled my face over his neck as I tried to get more sleep. I heard he giggled and I hugged him even tighter.

“Baby I’m sore,” he whispered on a hoarse voice. Was I too rough last night? I was beyond intoxicated by what happened last night. We were on our own world, making love. Our body became as one. He trusted me and gave me his everything which I will treasure for the rest of my life.

I lie beside him and wrap my arms around him. He scooted closer and he rested his face over my chest. I keep kissing his forehead while my hand rubs his back to sooth him. We fell asleep again within a few minutes.

I woke up and Tae was no longer beside me. I wore my clothes and get out from the tenth. I saw him talking to someone over the phone while standing near the lake. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his waist as I hug him from behind. I can hear him talking to someone and he was in a worried tone.

“Chim let me call you again,” Tae said before he hangs up. I was about to ask him what is going on but he already move to face me and hugs me tight. He was sobbing now. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“Jimin has been put on indefinite leave. I think he was suspended from this scandal. On top of that, Suga told him they should stop seeing each other,” he was sobbing on my chest. I really hate this industry. We cannot do what we love and we need to have permission to do anything. I just caress the back of his head as I let him cry.

“I’m sorry to hear about Jimin baby. Would you like to go home now?” he looks up to me and nodded. We start to pack our things and headed back to the city after. I keep holding on Taehyung’s hand. I hate seeing him like this. He was really sad and it upsets me that he is feeling like this.

When we arrive at his building, I park again at the side for a while. I caress his cheeks and kisses his hand, “Tae… can you promise me one thing?”

He looks at me and he nodded. I sigh as I rub my cheeks at the back of his hand, “whatever happens, whether will face this kinds of circumstances, we both will never let go. We will fight... promise?”

I can see a soft smile on his lips and he leans in to kiss me, “I promise Kook. You mean the world to me. Though you are too good to be true, I will be here for you until the very end.”

I felt the sincerity and assurance on his words. I gave him a tight hug before letting him out. He wave goodbye to me with his boxy smile. His smile is my weakest spot. I will do everything in my power to keep that smile on him.

I drove back to our dorm and found Jin and Yoongi on the living room. Yoongi was rubbing his hand at the back of his neck and Jin was comforting him by patting his back.

“So you broke up with Jimin?” I said as I sat on the other side of the couch. Suga cannot look at me in the eyes.

“Stop it Gguk,” Jin said in a warning. It pisses me off how Yoongi is not being a man and as if it was okay to hurt Tae’s friend. He was being a coward.

“You should have thought everything before playing someone else feelings. The guy lost his job because you were just thinking of yourself!” I cannot help but raise my voice as I was really mad at him.

“You don’t know anything Jeon Jungkook! Do not tell me that bullshit that I was only playing with Jimin!” Suga shrugged his shoulder to let Jin release from his hold. He walk out from us and headed towards the door to leave the dorm.

“You are too harsh on him Gguk. He did not mean to let this end this way,” Jin glared at me and I can’t help but brush my hair in frustration. He could have fight for Jimin. 

I just go to my room and took a quick shower. I lay on my bed and think about what will happen if I will be caught dating Tae. I will not let go of the hand that has become my safe world. He was my sanctuary, my safe place from this chaos.

I heard a knock on the door and Jin gets in, “can we talk?” I nodded and sit at the edge of my bed.

“Are you and the guy your dating… serious?” Jin said as he sat beside me. I nodded again to confirm.

“I love him hyung. I never felt this happy again. He understands me. He made me breathe again from all the suffocation that we are in right now. I cannot lose him hyung,” I look at Jin in the eyes and he was nodding.

“That’s what I felt with Joon. I know Joon loves me, he loves us and he does not want us to be in trouble. Please be careful Gguk. I cannot bear my brothers to be hurt. I know you and Yoongi just wanted to love and be loved in return. I am always here to help you two as your older brother,” I cannot help but hug Jin. Jin was always the understanding one among us three. He always look up for us. We can always count on him especially when we're in trouble.

I left the dorm to look for Yoongi. I know where he is. He would be nearby the beach to think. I drove to his favourite spot and found him sitting on the sand. I walk to him and sat beside him. I brought two beers for us and handed him the other one. He took it without saying a word and starts to gulp on it.

“I am sorry if I was being hard on you hyung. I know this is a tough decision for you. This was your dream after all,” I took a sip on my bottle and I can hear him chuckled.

“What a dream that has become a nightmare. Jimin has taught me to go beyond my limits. He made me laugh, he was so carefree. He was always spontaneous and broke the bubble that I have been keeping to myself. I… I didn’t mean to hurt him Gguk,” I can hear from his voice that he was about to burst in tears. I just wrap my arm over his shoulder.

“I know… at some point he means a lot to you. Would you just give up on him hyung?” I look at him as he pinch on the bridge of his nose. He just shrug on his shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do Gguk. I cannot choose between my dream or the person I love,” he took another gulp on the bottle. I sigh as it was indeed hard for him to decide on this.

“You could find ways hyung… you can still keep Jimin,” he just shook his hand and chuckled again.

“Keep him and what? Hide him like I am ashamed of him? Keep this all a secret and hide like a scared rat from everything especially from those fucking paparazzi who just want find another scope to let the people have something to talk about? I do not wish that for Jimin. Jimin… Jimin is a free spirited man. I cannot be selfish Gguk and keep him on this toxic bubble,” he throw the bottle on the sand as he was really mad. I can feel Yoongi really like Jimin. It’s just the circumstance was unfair for the both of them.

“I am also on your circumstance hyung. I am dating Jimin’s friend, Taehyung,” Yoongi looks at me with a shocking look.

“You mean his best friend? Are you serious?” He chuckled as he look at me and I just nodded embarrassingly.

“We want to work it out hyung. We want to be with each other. We know we are in a difficult situation but I am willing to be in his world and keep him. I love him hyung,” I said with honesty and Yoongi just looks at me with amazement.

“Wah… Who could have thought you would be in love kid. I always thought you were an introvert and here you are, risking yourself in the name of love,” Yoongi just took my beer and gulp on it. I chuckled as I thought of it; I would have not expected myself to be on this situation as well.

“Nothing is impossible hyung. People do crazy things… when they’re in love,” I laugh on how cheesy I sound and he can’t help but laugh as well.

“I wish I was just as brave as you kid,” Yoongi mess my hair and I smack his hand off. I fix my hair and tackle him to the ground to tickle him. Then we were just playing at the beach, chasing and wrestling each other. 

I am glad I was able to give comfort to this hyung. He can be strong all the time but he also had his turning point. After all the fun we have decided to go home.

When we arrive at the dorm, Jin was there making lunch. We were covered with sands and Jin starts to complain how dirty the floor is. All three us of us are back together, having a good lunch just like what we used to.


	19. Pain after Pain

Kim Taehyung’s POV

When I got back to our apartment, I saw Hobi and Jimin together. They were sitting on the couch, hugging each other. I sat beside Jimin and he looks at me and sobs again. I hug my best friend tight and I felt bad from his first heart ache. I keep rubbing his back to comfort him. He was sobbing so hard on my chest. I just let him cry it all out. Hobi join the hug as we are comforting our friend.

We stayed on that position for the next ten minutes. Jimin was already wiping his tears and tried to stop from crying. I keep rubbing his back to comfort him, “I am so sorry for what happened Jiminie…”

“I cannot believe I was suspended Tae. Yoongi is no longer talking to me… he told me we should end everything and think this has never happened. He was so cold Tae. I cannot believe he was so cold to me…” Jimin keeps wiping his tears. My heart ache seeing my best friend this devastated. I haven’t seen him like this.

“Maybe he need some time to think Chim… give him some time,” I took a tissue and help him wipe his tears. Jimin just shook his head and sigh.

“He was serious about it Tae. Who am I anyway? I was just a plaything. He have his dreams and goals in life. Relationship was not part of his plans,” I never thought Jimin would even go to that option. He was a firm believer on never have a boyfriend since it was a waste of time. 

He just took the box of tissue and headed towards his room and lock himself. I don’t know how I could comfort him. I was about to follow him but Hobi stop me.

“Just leave him alone for now Tae,” Hobi sigh as I knew he felt sad as I was with Jimin. I told Hobi about what happened to my trip. He cannot believe that Kook and I made it official.

“So Gguk made it official with you? Wow that was fast,” Hobi chuckled. I nodded and grinned. Even amidst of these problems, something good still happened. Hobi hug me as he congratulated me about us being official. I go to my room and took a quick shower. I change to a more comfortable shirt. I saw my canvas and I am so eager to paint now.

I started to paint the scenery I had with Kook at the side of the lake. The sunset as his background. He was standing so magnificent on the background. I recall every details of that afternoon, how it made me swoon until now. He was facing the beautiful sunset. He was my sunset, everything ends with him. I found my missing piece, my inspiration. When I was done, I heard a knock on the door. Hobi came in with a sigh.

“Jimin is packing his things…” Hobi looks down as he rested his back at the side of the door. I drop my brush and headed towards Jimin’s room.

“Chim… where are you going?” I saw him pulling out another big luggage. He started to fill his clothes on it.

“I’m going home Tae… I guess I don’t belong here anymore…” Jimin keeps filling all his clothes inside the luggage. I just stood there, frozen as I cannot stop him. Once Jimin decides on what he needs to do, there is no turning back. I just move closer to him and hug him from the behind.

“Please don’t leave me Chim… You are my best friend,” I started to burst in tears. He face me and wipes my tears as he was already crying too.

“I will always be your best friend Tae. I am doing this for myself. I just want to be out from this madness. You know where to find me. When I am all good and back to myself, I will come back. I will be back with for you and Hobi,” I sob even more as he hugged me tight. Hobi joined us and hug us both. We were all crying.

Jimin close his luggage and we help him out with his other things. We help him carry all his luggage and go down to the basement. We help him fit his things inside his car. Jimin hugged us again and kisses us both in the cheeks, “I will be back. I promise. I love you two. Be strong for me, will you?” He tried to smile before he let us go and get inside to his car. 

Hobi and I wave goodbye as he drove out. I hug Hobi and cried over his chest. Jimin was my best friend from the start. He was always there to help me when I have a hard time in college. He was always my savior like Hobi. Now I felt so alone without Jimin beside me.

We head back to the apartment and I stayed in the couch. It was so silent without Jimin with us. It felt so empty without him around. I just wrap my arms around my leg and rest my chin over my knees. Hobi brought water and sat beside me. He turned on the t.v. and we got a shocking news in front of us. Bighit was giving a press conference.

It was told in the news that Suga was not involved with any relationship with a man. He was only drunk and was lured by the man himself. It was just a one night fun for the rapper and nothing more. The other man who was involved was the only gay between the two of them and Suga was not willing to be with him. 

Both me and Hobi was furious about the lies that was given by Bighit and how they were making false accusations to Jimin. We just hope Jimin will not see this news. He has been through a lot these days and this will make him feel worse.

I go back to my room and took my phone to call Kook. I was not happy with this pretense given to my best friend. Kook was not answering his phone. I throw my phone in frustration. I cried because on what was going on. I feel sorry for Jimin and I felt disgusted by how these people make-up stories just to hide the truth. They were destroying the image of an innocent person.

I texted Kook to meet me at Dylan’s where we can talk about this issue. I took my keys and drove my scooter to the café. When I arrive, it was almost empty and Dylan greeted me with a smile. His smile fade when he saw how wreck I look.

“What’s wrong Tae?” Dylan said as he put down the cup to stop what he was doing. I know my eyes were red from crying and I shook my head as I do not want to burst into tears again.

“Dylan, someone will be looking for me. May you tell him to meet me at the garden,” I told Dylan and he just nodded. I headed towards the back of the café where the garden is and where most of his big dogs are. I stayed there and play with them for a bit to get off my head on some things.

Thirty minutes have pass and I heard the door went to open. I saw Kook walking towards me. He was about to hug me but I took a step back, “why did your company made some bullshit lies about my best friend?”

Kook’s face change into a sad expression and looks down, “I… I’m sorry Tae… They were the one who made those excuses.” Kook said in defense since they do not have a choice on what their company will say to save their own asses.

“You could have denied it without involving my best friend. Jimin has been through a lot Kook. He lost his job, he lost the man he only love and now he left us. How can everyone so cruel to him?” I was bursting into tears now. I felt Jimin’s pain and I am starting to get scared for me, for us.

“Baby… I’m sorry…” Jungkook was about to hug me but I keep stepping back. I do not need his comfort. I was so mad at this time. I feel so sorry to Jimin right now. I know how he will feel and I am not there to comfort him. I know this will surely hurt as hell if he will find out about the news.

“Are we going to face the same thing Kook? Are they going to tell everyone that I lure you to come to me and you did not have any choice? That I seduce you, is that it?” I look at him straight in the eyes. I can see the worriedness of Jungkook’s eyes.

“That will never happen to us. I will protect you Tae. I cannot lose you. I will not allow them to say anything bad to you,” I can sense the assurance on Jungkook’s voice but there was a doubt on my end. I am starting to get scared about us. I was scared to be hurt by Kook.

“Kook… can we just give ourselves some space right now. I do not want to harm you or your career for this matter. It is much better we have to avoid ourselves for now while this issue is a hot topic for everyone,” before he could say anything I turn my back at him and left him there. I headed out before Dylan could say goodbye. I hop in right away on my scooter before Kook can stop me. I drove back to my apartment, full of tears and pain for leaving the man I love. 


	20. Where it All Started

For the next few days, I have ignored Jungkook. His calls, his text, and his plead. I just focus myself in school to avoid the distraction. Three more weeks and we’re done with college. I am almost done submitting my works, portfolios and lastly… the painting I made for my final assignment. 

I asked for a break from work and Dylan agreed to it. My schedule was just work and school. I tried to avoid meeting him as much as possible. There was even one time he waited outside the building for quite some time and left.

Final week arrive and I was even busier. It has been three weeks since I last seen Kook. Every day he keeps texting me, telling me that he is waiting and he loves me. I just keep reading his texts. Sometimes he calls once in a while. Three to five calls a day. It pains me to avoid him but I need some time to think and focus myself with my studies.

Jimin’s issue was not dying down. They wanted to find out who this mystery man is. I keep in touch with Jimin. He said he was helping the family with the business. He was trying to be okay and trying to move on. I can hear him laugh and joke around again. I miss my best friend.

Last day of the finals and I was done with all of my exams. Everyone was throwing their papers up in the air, happy everything was over. We’re done with college and hope all of us are graduating. I bid goodbye to my block mates. As I was about to go to my scooter, someone grabbed my hand and dragged me inside a car. I was about to go out but the child-lock was on. He hopped inside and I recognized those curly hair and mask… it was Kook.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook was just driving and didn’t mind my questions. He was driving down to the overpass, going to the bottom part of the Incheon Bridge. He didn’t speak the whole time and just keeps driving. He parks his car at the side and hops out. He walks to my side and open the door. He walks to the side at the bay and looks at the sea.

“What’s happening to us Tae? Are we breaking up before we could even started? What is going on?” Kook said in frustration. He brushed his hand over his curls, he haven’t cut his hair. I can see dark circles under his eyes. He was getting thinner.

We were at the bottom bay-walk of the Incheon Bridge where everything started... and where it will end as well. There was a gap between us. I can see his face, his angelic face that is full of sadness. I tried my best to give him a straight face. Hiding all my emotions in order for me to do what I must do.

"You promised..." words were uttered from his mouth. It sounds so broken that I felt my heart was crash into million pieces hearing you say those words.

"Sometimes when you're too happy you say things you don't really mean," I replied with emptiness, wanting to hurt him so he could go away. My hands are on fist inside the pockets of my jacket. I didn't look at him straight because I know I would just take it all back and run to his arms again. But I have to... so he could let me go.

"Did I not mean to you at all? Did you really just use me?" He said as he took one step towards me. I took one step back and still did not face him. "Tell me straight to my face you don't love me," his voice crack as I know he was already crying.

I look at him straight as what he wanted and utter those lies, "I don't love you. It was all just an illusion. You are too good to be true."

"You are a coward Kim Taehyung!" He exclaimed as he turn his back and walk away from me. I just watch him go. My Kook... My Jeon Jungkook. 


	21. Too Late

Jeon Jungkook's POV

For the past three weeks I was not able to sleep or work. Yoongi and Jin tried to cheer me up but I was really demotivated.

I tried to talk to J-Hope about this but he seems to be avoiding the topic. He wanted to resign as our choreographer but Joon begged him to stay since he was one of the best choreographers in the Seoul. J-Hope said he will just extend his contract for the next three months just in time for our World Tour to start.

I tried to call him, ask him to meet me. J-Hope only told me to stop bothering Taehyung since it was his finals. I was being patient to wait for him. I cannot bear being away from him. I missed him. It seems my world turned to darkness because Taehyung was no longer there.

Joon noticed my sudden changes and he was getting worried about me, asking what is going on.

I stayed in my room for the past days. Jin and Yoongi keeps worrying about me. They were already busy preparing for the World Tour and I was just... feeling so empty.

I keep bothering J-Hope so he could at least tell me what's going on with Taehyung. Every time he comes for practice, I keep asking him how he is. J-Hope gave up and told me it was the end of finals today. I thank him for that information as it was enough to know where he is.

So I waited for him outside his school. I found him on the parking lot and was about to ride on his scooter. I grabbed him and dragged to my car. I took him to Incheon where we can talk.

All I heard from him was all bullshit. He was emotionless... like I was nothing to him. I tried to search that warm Taehyung through his eyes. It was blank. I lost the man I love.

I left... He wanted me to leave and so I left. I go back to the dorm and walk straight to my room. Tears start to fall when I close the door. I saw the vase on my desk and I start to throw it. I started to break things, taking all my anger and sadness to whatever I can hold. I broke my guitar, my CDs, my collections... anything that I can grip I want to break it. 

Jin and Yoongi stop me before I could cause more damage. I screamed my anger and cried it all. My world shattered as the one who brought colours to my life has turned it all grey again. I felt I lost everything...

I cried on Jin's arms, cried all my frustration and heart aches. Jin tried to sooth me and keeps telling me everything will be okay. I cannot accept that Tae was already gone. That he doesn't want me anymore. He promised...

The next few days were my worst. I wanted to see him again, tried to beg him to come back. J-Hope told me to lose it and just leave Tae. Tae was moving on as what J-Hope said. I do not believe him. I refuse to believe him because everything what I see in Tae, the way he stared at me, cared for me... it was genuine.

I didn't have any appetite to eat and I drink a lot so I can sleep. Alcohol has been my best friend for days just to keep me company and sleep. There was even a time that Yoongi and I were in a fight because I was being pathetic. We said a few hurtful words and we end up hurting each other. I end up saying sorry to my hyungs and cry even more.

Jin cannot take it anymore and already seek help for Joon and told him everything. I heard a knock on my door and saw Joon coming in.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to scold me too?" I was holding a bottle of Soju. I was sitting on the floor, resting my back to my bed. He sat beside me and gently took the bottle of soju away.

"I heard you are in love Gguk?" Joon ask as I look away, avoiding his stare. He sighed and cross his arms, "I am also in love Gguk. I love your Jin hyung. We have been together for more than you have ever known. Jin was my college sweetheart. He helped me find you and Suga. Then when I discover he had this voice so beautiful while he was taking a shower, I ask him to join you. I was professional with Jin and he was working professionally with me too. But from time to time, we always go back to our little small world to be together again. We were discreet because I do not want to hurt Jin nor Jin does not want to hurt me too. This is what I said to Yoongi before. I told him to die down this controversy and once everything is over, I will help him get back to Jimin."

I stop when I heard what Joon said. He will help Yoongi get back to Jimin, "but what was that on the news? Why did you do that?"

Joon sigh and rubbed the back of his head, "that was for business Kook. To save Yoongi, to save your group. You are the rising stars in Korea. We cannot just let him go just like that. It was from the management and we want this issue to die as soon as possible that's why we came up with that script."

"But were you not considerate to Jimin's side? He lost his job because of this bullshit!" It made me even furious because of what happened, I lost my Taehyng. I lost the man I love because of this world that they were trying to protect.

"I am trying my best to fix Jimin's status. I talked to the station where he previously work with that they should put this to consideration. Jimin is no longer answering their call. They have no trace on where he is and that made Yoongi even more frustrated," he should since Jimin already left and hide from this entire stupid act they made.

"I lost Taehyung because of what you all did. He was there Joon... He made me feel so alive again. I was on my verge of depression but Taehyung pulled me up and made me happy even if it was just a short time. It made me look again at this world differently... and you all took it away from me!" Tears starts to drop and I was already bursting to my emotions. Jin came in and directly walks to me and hugs me. I buried my face on Jin's chest and cry it all.

"Gguk I am so sorry about what happened... if we could have turned back the time and have this sorted out. Gguk please be strong. We will fix this," Joon was giving me assurance but it was all empty to me now.

I know Taehyung will not come back. He was too scared and hurt on how my world torn up their own. I no longer want his world to be tinted from the dirt that my world has made. I wish him to live peacefully and be back to his normal beautiful self... even without me.

Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to month since Taehyung and I broke up. I tried to get back into my feet. I tried to create songs with Yoongi but it was no use. I was no longer that inspired. I just tried to focus myself with work as our upcoming world tour is about to happen.

While we were at the studio to practice our dances, J-Hope assistant came. She told us JHope will not be coming today since he has business to attend to.

"Where is J-Hope?" Jin said as he was stretching at the side. It was unusual of Jhope to be absent for the practices.

"J-Hope just told me he will not be here this morning and wants to move your schedule for this afternoon. What I've heard is his best friend was about to leave for France," Yoongi and I look at each other. Which one? Is it Jimin or Tae. Both Yoongi and I run out towards the garage. We took my car since it was faster to drive to the airport. It was a hell Monday and there was traffic on the road especially it was rush hour morning.

"Who do you think it is?" Yoongi ask. I was worried about this. Would it be either Jimin or Tae? I hate to hope it was Jimin because I know Yoongi will be devastated since he has been looking for Jimin all this time. It would be more devastating on my end if it will be Taehyung. I missed him so much and I do not want to him leave that far and be lost for good.

We arrived at the Airport forty-five minutes later. We used our connections to get in and we search the international area. We look for them all over the place. Until we found J-Hope just standing alone.

"J-hope!" Yoongi and I yelled at the same time. J-Hope was stunned to see us there.

"Why are you here?" From the look on his face he didn't expect us to be there.

"We heard from your assistant that there is no practice today because your best friend is leaving," Yoongi ask him straight. J-Hope groaned in frustration.

"That witch cannot keep her mouth shut," he rolled his eyes and sigh. "Jimin and Taehyung already left for Paris. Their plane just left five minutes ago."

Yoongi and I stood there, frozen from the news. Both of them left. I cannot help but hold J-Hope on both his shoulder and shake him, "tell me where they are going? Where in Paris?" Yoongi tried to stop me and Hobi shrugged my hold.

"That's harassment Jeon Jungkook!" He glared at me as Yoongi stood between us.

"Calm down Gguk," Yoongi said as he look at Hobi and bows down to apologize. "J-Hope I know you do not trust us with your friends. Why did they left?"

"Jimin found a new work in Paris for fashion and design. Taehyung is taking a new scholarship since he won the art competition in school. He was given a chance to enhance his creative skills and so he got the scholarship to study abroad. I will follow them after my contract with you. Now excuse me," J-Hope just walk pass us and left. Yoongi and I were stunned with this news.

"They are really good at running away huh?" Yoongi said bitterly. His hand form into a fist as he was furious as I was. We lost them... for good.


	22. Coming Home

Kim Taehyung’s POV

5 years later…

“Oy Tae! Hurry!” Jimin said as he was dragging his luggage towards the exit. I was only carrying a hand-carry bag on my hand. We were back in South Korea after 5 years staying in Paris. Time flies so fast. It was as if yesterday we left to venture to something new. 

We left Korea to heal. It was nice to be back at this cold weather. It was December in Korea and everything was already cold. Then someone just run to us and give Jimin and I a tight hug.

“My Parisian friends! I missed you!” Hobi hugged us so tight it was hard to breathe. He did not follow us in Paris as planned. He had his contract extended since the company paid him triple just not to leave. He does some frequent visit for the past five years and it was cool for us with Jimin. 

Jimin became a famous designer and I became one of the known painters in Paris. We were able to reach our dreams together and became the better version of ourselves. We are no longer in pain and we have already forgive and forget the past.

Hobi was enthusiastic on giving us the details of the new changes. We have a new apartment as what we planned. Since we earned enough in Paris, it was a bigger place for us. We arrive at our new building and Hobi gave us a tour to our new apartment.

We are impress that Hobi picked a good location. Bigger space, bigger living room, and all was new. I walk to my room and starts to unpack. I was on my walk-in closet when Hobi knock at the side of my door before coming in.

“Your other things will be sent here in a few days. Are you back for good?” Hobi sat at one of my mini couch as he watches me place my clothes on my wardrobe.

“I am not sure. I will have 5 exhibits for the next three months and there will be art competions too. Probably my schedule will be busy. It really depends on the institution when they will need back. Jimin may not stay long here as well since he might be called for the Winter Fashion week by the end of the month. We’ll see,” I gave Hobi my boxy smile and he can’t help but chuckled. He move closer to me and hugged me tight from behind.

“I miss your beautiful smile Tae. Your studio is ready. It is on the 19th floor on this building,” he squeeze me tight and I can’t help but laugh at him. Hobi keeps pursuing us to go back to Korea since we have been stable in Paris. I miss this place. I miss my family here. My family is already stable at the farm. 

Everything was all good for me at the end. I was able to heal and find myself in Paris. But… I still felt a little bit empty.

The three of us went to dinner that night. We catch up with what’s happening while we were gone. Hobi was working to the new entertainment agency. Namjoon, the manager of BTS has made his own entertainment agency where its artist are free to live rather than what happened to BigHit. This started when Namjoon and Jin go out of the public and freely express what they feel. BTS is with Namjoon now.

“I am glad they made some changes,” Jimin said while he was finishing his meal. I just sip on my wine when they were talking about BTS. I secretly keep tabs on them especially Jungkook. He was also out in the public that he and Suga were gay. It took them 3 years to reveal themselves. They were rumored to be dating and that made me laugh a lot.

“Let’s stop talking about them. How’s your Parisian boyfriend Chim?” Hobi was playing with his glass and Jimin almost choke with Hobi’s question.

“Gaaah Hobi! We were over like a year ago. It did not work out. He told me I was cold as ice,” Jimin chuckled as he wipe his mouth from the table napkin.

“How about you Tae? How’s Bogum?” Hobi tease while he wiggled his brow. I snorted and shrugged.

“Bogum is just my admirer. We are friends. I believe he’s back here in Korea a few months ago. We might meet tomorrow at Dylan’s,” I took short sip on my glass. Bogum did try to ask me out on a date but I just keep refusing him. We were just friends and I cannot see him more than that.

“He’s a hottie. Why not go for him?” Hobi frowned. He was really shipping me to Bogum and I refuse to give in. I just chuckled and shook my head as I did not respond.

We went home and we continue our chitchat until three in the morning. I was standing on the glass window of my room while looking at the beautiful city lights of Seoul. I was looking at my phone and checking on the updates about Jungkook. There was nothing much about him that was on the internet. They were busy with their concerts and tours. They are already back in Korea too. I was currently listening to their songs, Your Eyes Tell.

Does he still remember me? I sighed as I put down my phone on the side table. I sat on my lounge chair that was facing on the city. I can’t help but keep thinking about him. I did try my best to forget him… but he was like my first love. I regretted hurting him but I know everything was too late. It was over between us and I have to accept that fact. I lost my Kookie…

The next day I woke up around eight in the morning. Prepared all my things and headed to my studio. I was starting to prepare the place because I know my paintings will be arriving today. I am doing an exhibit here in a week to showcase my famous paintings. I cleaned the place and made sure it was good and ready for my paintings to be displayed. Got my furniture and tidy up everything to make it more nice.

Whole morning I was busy organizing and placing my paintings to the wall. My paintings arrived around 10 in the morning. I made sure everything was at its place. I thank Hobi for giving me a bigger studio to have enough space for my paintings to be display. After organizing and rearranging the studio, I headed towards the basement to take my car. I drove towards Dylan's café to meet Bogum. When I got in, Dylan and Lisa greeted me a warm hug. 

“We miss you Tae- Tae! Wow… you are so beautiful. Paris suit you darling,” Lisa teases me as she looks at me from head to toe. I was only wearing a brown coat and the inner was a black turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. My fashion sense improve because of Jimin.

I sat down and talk with Dylan and Lisa, catch up with them since I was away for a while. I look at a baby who was running around with the dogs. They already have a beautiful 2 years old daughter. It feels so nice to hear giggles and squeals around the café. 

Bogum came inside and wave at me. He walks towards us and I introduce him to them. They were all teasing us asking if we are dating. I was about to say no when I saw someone came in. My eyes grow big. It was someone I am familiar with. He was wearing his normal disguise; black cap, black face mask and he was wearing a black coat. It was Jeon Jungkook…

I froze on my chair as our eyes met. He was staring back at me and I look away from his gaze. Bogum noticed that I was flustered. He held my hand and squeezes it, “are you okay Tae?”

I look at Kook again and his eyes were dark this time. He was just standing still at the side. I took my hands back from the hold of Bogum and cleared my throat, “I-I am fine…”

Dylan looks back and saw Kook. He smiled and wave at his customer. He walks to the counter and starts to make Jungkook’s normal order. Kook paid for it and took his drinks. He walks pass us and sat on his normal corner. Lisa keeps asking Bogum where did we met and Bogum was enthusiastic on chatting with Lisa. I was distracted by the presence of Jungkook behind me. It is too soon to meet him. I was caught off guard. It made me feel anxious and nauseated

“Dylan and Lisa… I believe I got to go. Something came up. I will just catch up again later. Bogum let’s go,” I stood up and bow in respect to the couple before holding Bogum’s hand walk out from the café. My heart was thumping so loud. He still have this effect on me. I cannot believe I would be seeing him there. My Kookie…


	23. What's Mine is Mine

Jungkook’s POV

I decided to have an alone time from our busy schedule. I was already draining from our dance practices and helping Jin and Yoongi for our new songs. I was working the lyrics with Yoongi right now and it was not even half of what it should be. I decided to drop at Dylan’s and enjoy a cup of banana milk. Even though the memories are painful, it was still my favorite place.

When I entered the café, I suddenly freeze near the entrance. It was someone I am always familiar with. I saw my favourite view that I have been missing all these years. He was smiling his boxy smile as he was talking to the couple’s in front of him. My Taehyung…

He looks up to me and our eyes met. I long to see him, to hug him, and kiss him. But those feelings were change into anger when I saw him beside a man. The man held his hand, the hand that once belong to me. My hands turned into a fist inside the pocket of my coat. He was staring so concern at him that I want to punch his face. 

Dylan noticed me and greeted me. He made my usual order and handed it to me. I just pass by as if I didn’t care about them. I sat on my usual spot and watch them from their back. I was furious and eager to know who this man beside him.

I eaves drop a little and heard they met in Paris. I wanted to know more about their relationship but Taehyung stood up and told the couple that they are leaving. I would like to follow them but I stayed on my seat and watch them leave. It would be creepy if I will start following them, right?

I took my phone and called the PI that I hired to check on Taehyung from time to time. From the information I have with him for five years, there was no man mentioned that he is with. All I know he was not dating anyone. I made sure about that. 

The PI answered my call and I was asking him about an update with Taehyung. He told me again that he was not dating anyone. I told him to dig more deeper and tell me if he was seeing anyone while he was in Paris.

I went home right away and headed back to our dorm. Jin and Yoongi were on the recording studio and I suddenly barge in straight to the door, “I can’t believe what happened to me this afternoon.”

Yoongi took the headphones off and look at me curiously, “what’s the buzz?” he asked as he sat straight.

“I saw Taehyung at Dylan’s. To my surprise he is with a man!” I said furiously as I was walking back and forth, feeling uneasy. Jin and Yoongi's mouth drop.

“W-wait, Taehyung is back in Korea?” Jin said in an astonish tone. I simply nodded as I sat beside Yoongi. He just chuckled beside me and tap my arm.

“You are replaced bro. Taehyung must have moved on,” Yoongi teases as he stood up and takes his phone. He started to fidget on it as if he was texting.

“No! I do not agree! I will not accept! I have been waiting for him for what? 5 years and this?Seeing him with that goofball of a man? Huh! He looks so ugly and I cannot accept that kind of guy will replace me,” I huff as I cross my arms over my chest. Jin and Yoongi just laugh at me.

“Oh boy, this will be interesting now. I should start grabbing my popcorn since this Gguk will not accept his defeat,” Jin laughs in a tease. I hated them for teasing me. I will not accept that he is dating someone. I beg to disagree with it.

I go back to my room and starts checking my laptop. I have my past files about how Taehyung was doing in Paris. I tried to look at the photos if there were these instances this man was there. I keep checking every picture for the past five years. Then I found a photo. It was him. Why didn’t I notice it? He was only talking to Taehyung and there were no sweet gestures. I created an email and sent it to my PI to let him dig deeper about this man. Who could he be?

I walk outside my room and saw Jin, Yoongi and Joon sitting at the living room watching some movie. I sat on one of the chair and Joon noticed my uneasiness.

“Something wrong Gguk?” Joon said while he was grabbing a popcorn on the bowl that was on Jin’s lap. Jin just chuckled and whispered something on Joon. Joon gave a shocking expression and look at me, “Taehyung is back with a boyfriend? I thought you have a PI with him and told me he was not dating anyone else?”

I glared at Jin and he just can’t help but laugh at me, “he is not dating! I know he is not!”

Jin purse his lips together to hold his laugh and nodded, “if that’s what you think Gguk. Prepare your heart kid. It might be broken again.”

Yoongi was not joining on our conversation as he was just busy texting on his phone. I thought he would be surprise Tae will be back. If Tae is back, Jimin will be back too. I raised a brow at a smiling Yoongi, “shouldn’t you be surprise Tae is back and should you be checking with Jimin by now?”

Yoongi did not response as he was busy texting. I took his phone and he was startled and grabbed it back right away. “Mind your own business kid. Jimin is all good. I know he doesn’t have any boyfriend unlike you,” he sticks his tongue out at me and stood up. He went to his room and took his jacket. He was about to go out at this hour.

“Where are you going?” Jin asked as he looks at Yoongi who was grabbing his keys.

“I will be out for a minute. Don’t wait up,” Yoongi grins before he headed out the door. Something was fishy about him but I did not care. I was too busy thinking what’s going on with Taehyung.

I left the two lovebirds in the living room and go back to my room. I check my email and the PI has not responded yet. I was looking through my window. I was already biting my thumb as I was anxiously waiting for a respond. Then I heard a ding on my laptop for notification. The PI has responded.

He got the information that I needed. His name was Park Bogum, one of Taehyung’s admirers in Paris. I heard indeed he had a few but he never dated. So he was one of them. 

Park Bogum was a businessman who was interested of Tae’s paintings. He was one of his patrons who keeps buying his paintings. He is unmarried and is one of the leading businessmen in Korea. He is a chaebol and will soon takeover his father’s company. 

I am competing with a rich boy. I am better looking than him and I am rich too. I still have more points than him. Taehyung was once mine. Taehyung once loved me...

I was standing again at my window, thinking on how I can win Taehyung back. For the past five years, Taehyung was never off my mind. I keep checking on him from time to time. When we have free time or concerts in Paris, I secretly go to his exhibits. 

I was watching him from a far. I am proud to see became a better man, the best version of himself. I have been longing to go to him but I know it was not the right time. But now… I am determine to get him back. What’s mine is mine.


	24. Man from the Past

Kim Taehyung’s POV

I just had a quick dinner with Bogum. I was too preoccupied and I was not able to focus on him that much. I felt sorry for meeting him like that. I went home early and I just found Hobi alone at our apartment.

“Where is Jimin?” I said as I was taking off my coat. Hobi was at the living room, watching some Korean drama.

“He said he had some business to attend to and not wait up,” Hobi was eating a tub of ice cream while watching those cheesy drama on the tv.

“Pause that drama. You cannot believe who I have seen this afternoon,” I sat beside Hobi as he indeed pause his drama. I exhaled before I speak, “I saw Jeon Jungkook.”

Hobi almost drop his ice cream as he was in shock. He put down the tub and focus on me, “spill the beans. I want every detail.”

I told him on what happened on the café and I was with Bogum at that time. Hobi listened to me carefully and he cannot help but gasp on the information I provided to him.

“Wow… just wow. Can this be fate Tae?” He crossed his arm over his chest and I shrugged my shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do. I was not prepared to meet him. I would want to see him but not on that situation. Especially not with Bogum with me,” I brush my hand on top of my head as I was frustrated. I do not want him to give an idea that I was dating.

“Wait… why are you all worried? You do not need to explain yourself about Bogum. Unless…” Hobi’s eyes grow wide as he knew what I was thinking. He covered his mouth in shock, “do not tell me you want him back Kim Taehyung after all these years?”

I groaned in frustration and drop my back on the couch, “I don’t know Hobi. I… I hate to admit I still love him...” I covered my face with both of my hands as I was embarrass to admit it to Hobi who was encouraging me all this time to move on from Kook.

I just heard him sigh and took my hands away from my face, “I knew all this time you love him Tae. You keep rejecting those men who were willing throw themselves on you. If that’s what your heart tells, then go. I won’t stop you. As your friend, I am here to support and protect you.”

Hobi’s warm smile made me feel at ease. I can’t help but hug him tight as I felt the relief, “thank you Hobi! You are always my savior and my sunshine. Thank you for keeping me sane all this years.”

We chatted for a little bit before we go to our own rooms. I sat on my desk and check my laptop to see any updates about Kook. I check his dating history for the last five years and there was no news about it except for the dating rumour about him and Suga. I rubbed both of my hands and I hope that we could still meet again. I prayed for that day to happen.

I focus myself for the exhibit that will happen in the next few days. Invitations were already sent and posters were distributed. I made some tv appearance to promote my exhibit and made some interviews as well. I was hoping that one of the BTS will be able to know about this... especially him.

The day of the exhibit came and it was a very fine cold Sunday. People came and see my exhibit. Some celebrities and other people from the press came to visit and see my paintings. My best friends were there to help and support me. I was all busy entertaining everyone. I was greeted warmly by everyone. A few people were already interested to buy my paintings. It was overwhelming for me to showcase my artworks.

The crowd was already minimizing and the event was almost done. I was able to relax now and breathe from all the interactions. I look at my works and I cannot help but be proud of myself with my achievements. I was now staring to my best piece of art that made me arrive on what I am today. It was that painting I made in college that won me the scholarship for Paris. It was my painting with Kook facing the sunset.

I sigh as I felt the longing to see him. I wanted to talk to him and explain myself why I did that all these years… why I cut him off. As I was mesmerizing my art, someone stood beside me.

“Did you ask permission from the person you paint with to have this exhibited?” It was the familiar voice that I missed. I look at the man beside me and it was him… it was Kook.

“I… I never thought he would ask me about this,” I stuttered as I cannot believe he was beside me, talking to me. His gaze was on the painting, mesmerizing my work.

“You were always good Tae. I commend you for your hard work,” he said as he praised me. I was about to speak when my assistant apprach me.

“Mr Kim, may I have a word?” Jiwoo said as she needs to talk to me about something. I excuse myself from Kook and walk at the side.

“What is it Jiwoo?” I look at the girl who was grinning at me. She showed me a check that was worth two million dollars. My mouth drop as it was quite a big amount for a painting.

“Which painting?” Jiwoo pointed to my painting that I was viewing with Jungkook. I gave Jiwoo the check and shook my head, “that painting is not for sale.”

“Should I double the amount?” I heard a voice behind me and I look back and saw Kook writing on his check book. He handed me the check and I shook my head.

“This is not for sale whether you double or triple the price. I am not selling this with any cause,” I was firm with it. This was my pride and joy. My memoir, my only memory with him. He just snickered as he put his check book away.

“Too bad. It would be nice to be in my house since this painting was inspired by me,” Kook cross his arms over his chest. I dismiss Jiwoo and look back at Kook.

“Why are you here? Should you be somewhere else?” I was glaring at him now. Is he just playing with me and wants payback at me? Kook move closer to me, his eyes never left mine.

“I just want to claim what is mine. I just don’t want the painting… I want the painter as well,” he said in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes and was about to leave him but he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him, “I want you Kim Taehyung.”

“Stop playing around Jeon Jungkook. It’s not funny,” I tried to push him away from me but his grip was strong around my waist. He wraps an arm around my waist to hold me tighter.

“Five years you have been avoiding me. You should be paying me back from all the heartache... with interest,” he utter the last words in a whisper as his face was inch closer to mine. My heart was beating even faster as I look at his face. I missed looking at it. I wanted to be in this embrace again. But I am not sure if he was being serious or just playing with me.

“Kook… not here. People might talk,” I whispered as I was already melting from his embrace.

“Meet me downstairs. I will wait for you. I’ll give you fifteen minutes to wrap up,” he gently lets me go and then headed towards the exit. I exhaled the air that I was holding, my hand rested on to my chest to feel my heartbeat. Jiwoo hurriedly approach me and was giggling at my side.

“Mr. Kim was that Jeon Jungkook from BTS? Do you know him?” She said in amusement. She must be a fan of him judging by her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I inhale and exhale for the last time, trying to calm my heart. I cleared my throat and nodded at Jiwoo, “he was a man from my past…”


	25. Way Back into Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER R18!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ENJOY!

We wrap up the exhibit and I thank my staff for all the hard work. I headed down to the lobby and saw Jungkook standing near the exit. I just walk pass him and headed towards the exit. He followed me back and I waited him outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he walk towards the valet and took his keys. He opened the shotgun seat of his car and I get in without any word. He sat on his seat and starts the engine. We were silent the whole time. He drove towards the road that is the exit of the city. 

This was a familiar road. It seems I was been here before. A few minutes later, we were already going inside a private lot and I saw the house in the hill. It was Kook's house, the place where we first dated.

He park at the side of the house. I got off and look at the scenery. It hasn't changed. I can still see the whole city here and shining water of the sea. It would be nice to paint this. The house on the hill. He stood beside me and stared at me as I was enjoying the view.

"Stop staring at me... I might melt," he snorted on what I said and walks inside the house. I followed him in and was amaze on how the house changed. It was dull before with just walls and white and black interior. Now it has paintings, more colour and alive. Then I froze as I look at these paintings. They were all mine.

"Do you like it?" He said as he open a bottle of wine and poured it to the two glasses. He took the glass and walk towards me as I was still at awe with what I am looking at right. He handed me the glass and I simply took it.

"You bought all these?" I was looking at every one of them. He bought like a dozen, placing it on the corners of the room like it was an exhibit. It was the paintings that I have sold when I was in Paris. I saw the painting that I first sold for 10,000 Euros. He bought it from me. I have a lot of anonymous buyer and I did not imagine he was one of them.

"Well... I just love it. Especially this one," he pointed on the painting I made that was just a lake with a mountain view. I was able to visit different beautiful places in Europe thanks to Paris. My most memorable scenery was in Iseltwald in Switzerland. It was a very calm place with beautiful people. I enjoyed my stay and I was able to relax. Then I saw this beautiful view of a mountain with the lake to compromise the scenery.

"This was my first tour in Europe. I have always wanted to visit Switzerland," I almost said in a whisper as I missed this painting. The buyer was eager to buy this and I cannot believe it was him. I was new to the industry and I cannot say no to the offer.

"I was with you when you came to Iseltwald. It was one of my tours in Europe and I was able to side trip thanks to Jin and Namjoon. I always knew how you were or where you were. I watch you from a far Tae..." I look at him and caught him staring at me. His eyes, those eyes that I missed to stare was warm and full of love. He never forgotten me the way I never forgotten him.

"But why... I have hurt you so bad with my words Kook. Why did you still look for me?" I bit my bottom lip to control my emotion. I was about to cry but I do not want to... not in front of him.

"I just can't let you go Tae... You made me happy even for that short time. I know it was just a month we've been together but it was like I have known you for years. You were my sanctuary from all the chaos... my safe place," he took one step closer to me but I can't help but took one step back.

"Up until now Kook... I was not able to forgive myself for hurting someone like you. I don't deserve this kind of love. Kook you deserve more..." my tears give up and it started to pour down on my cheeks. He took my arm and pulled me closer. His thumb wipes away the tears on my cheeks.

"I never hated you Kim Taehyung. No matter how stubborn you can be. I know you were scared and I was not able to give you the assurance at that time. I am sorry for letting you go... but this time I will never let go this beautiful man in front of me," before I could say I word, he press his lips to mine. His kiss was soft, warm and it was what I miss the most. He softly wraps his arms around me. I no longer resist, I let myself be back on his embrace. It was home, he was my home. I found my way back into love again...

My arms wrap around his neck as I deepen our kiss. He pulled my thighs up and lifted me on top of him. I wrap my legs around him to cling. He presses me over the wall as our kiss turn to a passionate one. Our tongue tangled to each other, playing inside our mouth. 

I gasp for air and I can just hear him chuckled. I gave him my boxy smile and then press kisses over his face. My lips trail down to his neck, kissing and biting on his skin. He started to carry me through the stairs and walk into his room.

He drops me over the bed and started to climb on top of me. He kisses me again and I kisses him back more passionately. My hands were rubbing on his hard chest. I pull away from the kiss and then kiss him on his neck and trails it up to his ear. 

I started to pull his shirt up above his head and then kiss him again. I push him down the bed as I straddle on top of him. I pull my shirt off on top of him and I can only see his grin as he watch me stripping. Then I felt something hard over my ass. He was already hard for me.

I give soft touches from his chest down to his stomach while I grind over his hard crotch. I can hear his moan of pleasure as I was rubbing myself on him. He hold both my thighs so tight before he arch up and plant some kisses on my chest. 

He sucks on one of my nipples while rubbing my thighs. I can't help but moan out loud. His hand starts roam around my back. His other hand was rubbing on my thighs while he lustfully stares at me as I was grinding on top of him. He moved his hand to my crotch and starts to rub my hard bulge. I moaned even more from his touches and was please that he has not forget to give me pleasure.

I teasingly push him back down on the bed. I move between his thighs and start to undo his pants. I pulled it along his boxer, up to his knees and let his hardness erect. I gently rub the head on my palms before I encircle my hand to his shaft. I slowly stroke it from the top down to the bottom. 

I bend down and starts to lick the tip of it. My tongue swirl around the tip, moving it down to its shaft. I flick it over and over before I slid it inside my mouth. My head starts to bob, sucking him so hard. I heard his loud moan as I keep on doing what pleasures him. Then my other hand moves down and starts to massage his balls. I squeeze them gently while I start suck on him faster.

Before I could do more, he pulled me and pins me over the bed. He pulled off his pants and then undo mine and pulled it off as well. He rubbed both my thighs as he was looking at me, "can I do it Tae? I miss you so much..."

I know what he was thinking and I nodded. We only did it one time and I would want it to be done with him... only him. He grabbed something over his drawer at the side. It was a condom and a lube. I arch a brow at him, "were you expecting this?"

He chuckled and grinned, that sweet grin of his. He poured the lube on his palm and starts to rub it between my balls and hole. "I was not sure if this will happen so I came prepared... just in case," before I could say something his finger was already sliding inside my hole. I grunt because of the pain and then a few seconds later it was change into a moan. He was already thrusting it in and out of me.

I buried my face on the pillow as he keep playing on my sensitive spot. He then slowly inserted two fingers inside me and keeps thrusting it in and out of me. I felt my body was trembling with the pleasure he was giving me. He spread his fingers inside me to prepare myself with his hardness. Then finally he inserted three fingers and continues to thrust them in and out. I moan even loader as it was too much to handle.

He took his finger out and starts to take the condom. He rips it open using his mouth and then inserted it on his fully erected dick. He poured more lube and starts to spread it on his length. Without saying any warning he then thrust his full length inside me. I bit my thumb and groaned in pain. He leans in and kisses my cheeks, "did I hurt you?" He softly whispered and I just shook my head to let him proceed.

He slowly starts to move and started to thrust in and out of me. He keeps thrusting it deeper and deeper and I can't help but hold on to his shoulder. I wrap my legs around his hips and push him closer to me as he keeps on thrusting inside of me. He started to hold on my dick and pump it as well as he starts to go faster on me. The pleasure was euphoric, it was like I was sent to heaven for having too much pleasure.

"Baby fuck me faster!" I demanded and Kook gladly complies. He was pumping me faster while he was thrusting himself even faster inside me. His dick was getting bigger inside me letting me know he was almost on his release. 

But before he could explode, I push him down to the bed and let me do it this time. I look at the lustful Kook underneath me. He chuckled the he licks the bottom of his lip, "ride it baby. Show me what you got."

I gave him a smirk as I position his hard dick to my hole. I slowly slid it inside me. I control my weight before pushing it deeper. Then I start to ride his dick. I rested my hands on his shoulder as I started to move up and down on top of him. Our moans were getting louder, echoing the room. I love how big he is inside me, he fits perfectly.

I move faster on top of him, hitting every spot inside me. I bounce even faster to pleasure both of us even more. His dick was already about to explode and I felt my dick was about to burst as well. I start to pump my own dick as I did not stop moving on top of him. I pump it even faster as I almost felt my release.

"Baby I am about to..." Kook cannot finish his sentence as he lay back in bed. He pulled his dick out of me and took off the condom. He pumps it a few more before he had his release, spurting it over my thighs. I moan even louder as I found mine, shooting it over my stomach. Kook drops on top of me as he was worn out from all of this.

I giggled as I wrap my arms around him and kiss his forehead. "I love you Kook," I softly whispered and all I can see was a smile on his face as a reply. 


	26. Hit and Run

Jeon Jungkook’s POV

I woke up by the heat of the sun burning my skin over my back. I patted the space beside me and it was empty. I directly stood up and look around and the room was empty. I check my phone beside the side table and I got 40 missed calls from Joon, Yoongi and Jin. Where’s Taehyung? I slid back in to my boxer and then headed downstairs. No Taehyung around the house. Was it all a dream? I was not drunk last night and I know something happened between us.

I quickly go upstairs and change back to my clothes. I slid inside my car and started to call Joon.

“Where are you Gguk?” I heard a pissed Joon over the speaker on my phone.

“I was at my house. I just woke up right now,” I check on the time on my phone and it was ten in the morning. No wonder Joon was pissed. I am even more pissed because Taehyung just left like that. I drove back to our HQ and headed to our dorm. I found Jin and Yoongi on the living room discussing about work.

“So here comes the late comer,” Yoongi teases and I just rolled my eyes at him. I sat on the opposite couch and listen to what they were discussing. Jin was already sharing some ideas with Yoongi when he was distracted.

“Gguk… what’s on your neck?” Jin pointed and Yoongi burst into a loud laugh. I touch my neck where Jin pointed. I took my phone and check it on the camera. I have a hickey. Kim Taehyung you dare to put a hickey on me but you left without saying a word! Joon snickered as he was holding four cup of coffees and place it on the table.

“No wonder you were late. Someone got a busy night?” Joon sat beside Jin and took a sip on his cup. Yoongi continuously laughing out loud on the couch and Jin hits him at the back of his head.

“You shut up. You also have your own secrets to tell, huh?” Then Jin pulled down the cloth that was wrapping on Yoongi's neck. It was full hickeys compared to mine. No wonder the idiot was wearing a turtleneck.

“Who did that?” I said to take revenge on his teases. Yoongi just chuckled and took his phone and showed his picture with Jimin.

“Jimin is mine and I cannot wait to show it to the world! I will post it on our twitter page,” Yoongi said with pride and Jin and Joon just rolled their eyes. I felt a little jealous of Yoongi and Jimin. They were back together.

“Since when did you and Jimin got back together?” Jin interrogated and all we can see was a grinning like an idiot Yoongi.

“Since three years ago when we started our new agency,” Yoongi was even more vulgar about it and we cannot help but have our mouths drop all together. Yoongi was just hiding this all this time?

“What the… Why didn’t you tell us about this?” I felt so betrayed that Yoongi already made a move long time ago with Jimin and here I was sulking on my own misery.

“Jimin wants it. I begged him many times before I could get him back. I did many things, waste a lot of money for plane tickets, a few secret escapades over the weekend, expensive dinners and few rendezvous in Europe before I could win him back completely,” this idiot was even better than I. I can see why Jimin was smitten right away with Yoongi since he did everything for him. I was only secretly looking at Taehyung from a far.

“I’m defeated. You are hopeless romantic one,” I smirked at the goofing Yoongi who was like rubbing it on my face that he was the better one. It was a good thing for him to do it since he hurt Jimin more. 

I sigh as I felt really jealous for Jimin and Yoongi hyung. Then I remembered Taehyung. I need to get even with him for leaving me without saying goodbye.

I took a quick shower and change to black hoodie and gray baggie pants. I put on my mask and start to head out. Joon and Jin saw me when I was about to go out. “Gguk where do you think you are going?” I stop when I heard Joon caught me.

“Joon I will be quick. I will be back on our afternoon practice. I will just need to visit someone quickly,” I quickly head out and heard Yoongi laugh. Does he know anything?

I drove towards the building where Taehyung’s studio is. I let the valet take my car and then quickly head towards Taehyung’s studio. When arrive, it was quiet and the only one I saw was his secretary. She greeted and smiled at me, “how may I help you sir?

  
I smiled and bow back and look around, “where is Taehyung?” I started to roam around the place and enjoy looking at his paintings.

“Mr. Kim is meeting some of his clients for brunch. He will be coming up soon,” I can feel she was secretly gaping at me while I was touring myself on his artwork. He was always the best with his arts, one of the things I love about him.

“May I wait for him here?” The girl nodded and smile at me.

“I will prepare you some tea sir. I will be right back,” she left me and I continue my tour around his studio. When I was done, I sat on the couch in the waiting area. I saw a stack of magazine on his coffee table. It was a collection of his works. He was indeed getting famous. He was good at what he was doing.

As I keep on skimming on the magazine, I heard the door open. I look over and saw Taehyung and with someone else. It was the guy on the café. Taehyung's eyes grew big as he saw me. I guess he did not expect this. I drop the magazine on the table and walk towards them.

“Sorry for the surprise visit,” I said as I took of my mask and look at them both. Tae just smiled at me awkwardly knowing he was caught off guard.

“I did not expect you to be here. By the way, Bogum this is Jeon Jungkook. I believe you know him from BTS,” the nerve this guy introduce ugly idiot in front of me. Bogumshit even extend his hand in front of me.

“Of course who would not. They bring pride in Korea. I’m Park Bogum, Jeon Jungkook,” his eyes were focus on me and I cannot help but smirk. I took his hand and shook it in a grip.

“Nice to meet you Park Bogum,” then I let go to end this none sense. He stops looking at me and stares at Taehyung. I can see this guy really likes Taehyung and it pisses me more. It's like he wants to eat my Tae-Tae. Stop staring at him like a dessert. He is mine! 

“It was a nice lunch with you Tae. I need to head back in the office. I will call you sometime soon for dinner,” Bogum smiled at Taehyung and gives him a quick peck on his cheek and then leave. I can feel my face starts to heat because of what I see. I could really hit him for kissing my Taehyung's cheeks. Taehyung is mine. Mine. Mine. ONLY MINE!

“Kook… I am really really sorry for leaving you in a short notice this morning. I woke up late and I have a meeting with my sponsors. Bogum was one of my sponsors. I am really sorry,” Tae frowns as he apologizes. I can’t help but bite the inside of my cheeks cause I cannot stand seeing him pouting like that but I am still pissed with him right now for letting that idiot kiss him on the cheeks.

“Sponsor huh? Kisses you in the cheeks? Ha!” I turned my back at him and goes to the window to look at view outside just to cool myself down.

I can feel his arms embrace my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder. He kisses the side of my neck and then my cheeks, “babo. He always does that. He is just a friend Kookie.”

I groan as I give up on getting mad at him. I cannot stand getting mad at him. I turn around to face him and wrap my arms around him as well. I pointed on my lips and he giggled as he gave me a peck on my lips. I smile a little and he pouted, “why are you pouting?” I softly pinches his cheeks and he was acting cute.

“I think you’re still mad and jealous,” he keeps on pouting as he rubs his nose on my right cheek. I sigh as I start to stroke his hair at the back of his head.

“I was worried what happened last night was a lie and you have to run away from me again. You were always good at running away,” he glares at me and smack my chest.

“Yah! I did not mean on leaving you this morning. My ass even still hurt from last night,” he keeps glaring at me and I cannot help but laugh. I pulled him back to an embrace and hugs him tight. He was really cute. I am back at my safe place. 


	27. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: R18!!! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!

Kim Taehyung’s POV

We stayed in the studio, cuddling on the sofa. I let Jiwoo leave for the afternoon. I did not have any meetings after the brunch from my partners and sponsors. I was back to my safe place, in his arms. I keep nuzzling my face on his neck, his arms wrap around my shoulder. His hand was caressing my cheek and I noticed there were tattoos on it.

“When did you have your tattoos?” I sat up and look at his hand. He chuckled and as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket, showing me his tattoos on his left arm. It was already a full sleeve of tattoo. I gasp as I was amazed by the art. 

I caress his skin as I look at the details of his tattoo. It was indeed beautiful. I look up at him and caught him staring down at me. He smiled at me before he lean on to kiss me. I gladly kiss him back with passion. After a few seconds… I was already on top of his lap.

I pulled his jacket off and grind on him to rub his bulge on my ass. I heard his moan of pleasure. My hand rubs against his hard chest while I was giving him kisses from ear to neck. He holds both sides of my hips while I keep grinding on him. He moved himself while his underneath me, meeting my moves. I claim his lips again, kissing him so passionately.

He unbuttons half of the button of my white shirt and let it fall half from my upper body. He gives me kisses on my chest; leave some mark here and there. I moaned out loud as he started sucking on my nipples. 

He unbuttons my jeans and unleashes my hard dick. He started to stroke it while sucking on my neck. I felt my body trembles on top of him, the pleasure was getting too much. He knows the spots that can turn me on.

He starts to lift me up and walks towards the table. He let me sat over the edge of the table and kisses me again, hungrier and deeper. I wrap my arms around his neck and cross my legs at his back and pulled him even more closely. I moaned against his lips as he starts to stroke my dick again. I started to unbutton his pants when suddenly…

“Taehyung…” We both look at the person at the door and we saw Hobi and Yoongi with Jiwoo, all the three of them shock. I push Kook away and quickly turn my back to button my pants and shirt. Jungkook walks back to the couch and took his jacket to cover his chest. They squirm and quickly close the door. Jungkook and I look at each other then burst to laughter.

“This was the second time we got caught,” he put on his jacket again while I was buttoning my shirt. I chuckled as I fix my hair. I walk towards him and tried to fix his hair. He has grown it and his curls made him more handsome. I gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him.

“Do not worry about them. I got you,” I said with a playful wink. I walk to the door and open it to meet the guys. I saw Hobi who was glaring at me and a grinning Yoongi. I move a side to let them in and they walk pass me to get inside. I was glaring at Jiwoo who was looking down, embarrassed.

“Care to explain the two of you?” Hobi pointed his finger to me and Kook. We both chuckled and shrugged.

“Are you two back on dating too?” Jimin was the only one who seems to be thrilled with this news. I wonder what’s with the enthusiasm.

“Too? What do you mean?” I look at Kook and he shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

“This best friend of yours was back with Suga a long time ago. Didn’t you know? I thought you were keeping this to me too?” Hobi’s brow arch as he crossed his arms over his chest. This is whom Jimin he’s been dating and he does not want to tell me.

“So he is the Mr Unknown you have been talking about that you dated in Paris?” Jimin nodded guiltily. I gasp in shock. So the one he mentioned to us was Suga all along.

“But wait… you told us you broke up?” Hobi’s expression now is mad and betrayed. Jimin chuckled guiltily again.

“I was mad at him when I arrive in Korea. He told me we cannot see each other that day because he has work. But we made up that day too so there was no break up that happened,” Jimin laughs and we were not laughing along with him. He just stop and look down in embarrassment.

“And you two… you are not off the hook yet. Are you back together too?” Hobi now was serious. I shook my head while Kook was nodding. We both look at each other with a questions on our faces.

“We haven’t talk about it hyung. We just met again yesterday during the exhibit,” I bit my lip and look down as I felt guilty as well. Hobi didn’t listen about this anymore and storm out from the room.

“Hyung!” Both me and Jimin say it almost together. I look at Jimin giving him a signal to follow him. Jimin run after Hobi. I look at Kook with a frown as he was seriously looking at me.

“Can we talk about this later? I will meet you after talking to Hobi please?” I grabbed my card and gave it to me. Kook understood and nodded. He just lean and kiss my forehead.

“I hope we can talk tonight,” he smile at me and I smile back with a nod. I gave him a quick kiss before running after Hobi and Jimin.

When I arrive at the apartment, I saw Jimin and Hobi on the couch. Jimin was kneeling at the side of Hobi and Hobi was looking straight. I knelt beside Jimin.

“Hyung… I’m sorry I was not keeping this to you I swear. I was going to tell you about this but I did not have a chance this morning and I was in a rush for some meeting,” I pouted on the side and Hobi did not even move. Jimin keeps pulling on his sleeves.

“Tae we have already talked about it and I understand. I know you wanted to take the chance with Kook,” Hobi already look at us. He flick his two fingers to hit Jimin's forehead. Jimin groaned and rub his forehead, “when are you going to tell us you are back with Suga? If I haven’t seen you making out with him on the lobby I would not know about this?”

Jimin pouted as he kept rubbing his forehead, “I was going to tell you hyung and Tae. I was just looking for opportunity.”

Hobi rubbed his temple in frustration and then he sigh as he felt defeated. He wrap his arms around the two of us, “I love the both of you. Please avoid hurting your hearts. I will let you meet Sejin tonight.”

We got off from his embrace and look at him, “Sejin? Who is he?” Jimin and I said it together.

“He’s my boyfriend. Why? Are you the only two who can be dating around here? Bring your boyfriends over and we’ll have dinner. I will order some take out,” Hobi stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Jimin and I look at each other and squeals. Hobi got a boyfriend! We quickly stood up and goes to Hobi to start interrogating him. We are all giggling and happy we all have boyfriends.


	28. Back To Where They Belong

Jeon Jungkook’s POV

I got back to our HQ and goes directly to our studio. When I got in, Jin was crossing his arms over his chest and Yoongi was biting on his hand. From the looks of it, there seems to be trouble.

“What’s wrong hyungs?” I sat beside Yoongi who seems cannot contain himself.

“Yoongi here was caught red hand with Jimin’s friend and it seems the two best friends are fighting because of him,” Jin rolled his eyes as he sat across from us.

“Is that bad?” I look at Yoongi and I can hear he sighed.

“I don’t want Jimin get in trouble. I just walk him to his apartment and kiss him when Hoseok saw us,” he groaned and smack his forehead. JHope caught them no wonder he was mad at us at the Studio.

“I was caught making out too by J-Hope,” I nodded then sigh as I felt bad for Taehyung to be scolded by JHope. Well it was more than making out to be exact. I was pumping his dick for heaven sake! When I look up, Yoongi and Jin's mouth drop as they look at me.

“Were you making out with Taehyung?” Jin gasp as I nodded and Yoongi grabbed the collar of my jacket.

“You are back together???” Yoongi was shaking me like I was some ragged doll. I smack his hands so he can let me go.

“Yes… No… I don’t know Hyungs,” I groaned in frustration and flip my hair back as Yoongi messed it as he shook me.

“I don’t understand. J-Hope found you making out and you are not yet back together?” I nodded in agreement. Yoongi started to laugh and Jin hold himself from laughing as well.

“Dude I guess you are being played,” Yoongi teases and I glared at him. I hit him at the back of his head. He groaned and wants to hit me back when Jin stops us.

“Boys! Stop acting like idiots! Yoongi, you need to talk about this with Jimin and both of you speak with Hoseok. You Gguk, you need to sort it out with Taehyung,” Yoongi and I just nodded. Jin was right. We need to take care of this with J-Hope since I understand that he felt he’s being betrayed by his friends. I was about to tell Yoongi something when Yoongi was looking at his phone. I felt mine vibrates over my pocket.

I look at it and saw a message from Taehyung. He already responded to my text and I am glad he was good. I quirk my brows as I did not expect the next message. I look at Yoongi, “did you receive a message to meet them at their place for dinner?”

“Yeah, Jiminie told me to come. You too?” I nodded as I showed him Tae’s text. Something might not be right about this. 

Yoongi and I left separately with our own cars. We arrive at their building and let the valet park our cars. Both of us end up at the door of Jimin and Tae’s. I push Yoongi to press the doorbell. He presses the ringer and we waited anxiously just like those kids who committed a sin to their mothers. To our surprise, Hobi opened it.

“Just in time. Come in. Tae and Chim their here,” Hobi was carrying a tray of food and walks towards the dinning table to place it.

Yoongi got in first and I followed. We just stood there like we were two boys waiting for our punishment. Jimin run towards Yoongi and throws a hug at him. Yoongi just chuckled and hugs him back. Tae just walk closer to me and held my hand as he lead me to the table. He sits down first and pats the seat beside him. Jimin and Yoongi follows. Yoongi and I are shock to see Sejin with Hobi.

“I know you guys have questions so save it. Yoongi and Gguk here knows Sejin since Sejin here controls the BTS security. Sejin these are my best friends and roommates Jimin and Taehyung,” Sejin shyly bows his head to Jimin and Taehyung. I was shock that Sejin is dating Hobi. It was unexpected. Jimin and Taehyung just giggles.

It was a night of interrogation with Hobi as he wanted to know what happened to us. Most questions were thrown from Jimin and Yoongi since they kept their relationship for quite some time. 

Hobi only ask Taehyung and I some follow-up questions. It was a good dinner full of confessions and laughter. We just found out that Jin and Joon knew about Hoi and Sejin’s relationship. They’ve been dating for a year now.

After dinner, I ask Taehyung to leave with me so we can talk. We bid goodbye to our friends and headed out. I took Taehyung to our normal spot underneath the Incheon Bridge. We just sat on my car, waiting for someone to talk first. I look at him and he looks back at me.

“So… what are we?” I asked first while I got the courage to ask. Taehyung smiled and held my hand. He rubs his cheek at the back of it and stared back at me.

“Do you want me back love?” His eyes were staring at mine. I cannot contain myself and held his face and pulls him to a kiss. I kiss him passionately and he kisses me back as passionate as well. His arms encircled around my neck to deepen the kiss. I wrap my arms around his waist, wanting to hold him tight and never let him go. I wanted him back in my life, in my arms. I want my world to be his and his to be mine. I want him back in my life for good.

We both let go and gasp for air. He rubs his nose against mine and I cannot help but smile. I caress a finger on his cheeks before give a light kiss on it. I held both his hands and kiss them both, “I am never letting you go. You are forever mine, Kim Taehyung."

Tae gave me his beautiful boxy smile and nodded. I hug him again and give him lots of kisses all over his face. I let him go from my embrace and held his hand. I started the engine and heads back to my house.

When we were already inside the house, Taehyung jumps on top of me and I was able to catch him. His legs wrap around my waist and I was holding the bottom of his ass to support his weight. He gave me a deep kiss and I gave him back a passionate one. He teasingly bit my bottom lip and I can’t help but chuckled.

“Should we continue where we left of?” I no longer responded to his question and took him directly to my room to finish what was cut off earlier on his studio.


	29. Happy Ever After... or Not

I groaned as I woke up from the light of the rising sun. I grab my phone over the side table and check the time; it was almost 7 in the morning. I look at the person sleeping beside me. He was even more beautiful at this hour.

The sunrays hit his bare skin at the back that makes him shine even more beautifully. I wrap my arm over his waist to grab him closer to me. I give him kisses on his shoulder going to his back. 

I felt his movement and groans. He looks at me with his eyes slowly opening to look at me. I can’t help but grin as it was the best sight to see.

“Good morning love. Sorry to wake you up,” I move the strand of hair that was hovering over his face and move it at the back of his ear. He gave me a soft smile before he start to stretch and groan even more.

“Kookie my body is sore. Why were you so hard on me last night,” I chuckled as it was another magnificent night for us. Taehyung has been in Korea for the past 2 months and we’ve been like this almost every night. I can’t get enough of him since we got back together. I hug him tight and give him more kisses.

“Baby I was trying not to be rough but you keep saying more and faster. I was too much on the mood,” I playfully pout my lips as if I was guilty. His brown eyes rolled at the sides and every time he does that I cannot help but laugh. He has those beautiful pair eyes that I can stare forever. 

He push me over the bed as he get off from the covers and retrieve his white long sleeves. I just kept staring at him while he was buttoning the white shirt. I stared at his marvelous body that was completely shining from the rays of the sun. I felt I was drooling over the sight.

“Love you’re seriously drooling,” Tae laugh as he snap at me. I wipe it up and quickly sat up on the bed to grab him. He quickly avoided my hands, making me almost fell down from the edge of the bed. I glared as I look up to him.

“Can we just be late for work and stay here for the next half of the day,” I pouted again as Tae shook his head. He was not giving in this time. He was always busy these days and the only time I can see him is during night time. I barely had lunch with him the past few two weeks because of different exhibits and art shows he needs to attend.

“Change Kook and I will shower. Start making breakfast because I was the one making dinner last night,” Tae starts to walk to the bathroom and close it. I heard a clicking sound which means he locks it and I am off limits for my morning sex. He can be cruel sometimes, depriving me from my needs. This is how domestic we can be. We’re like husbands now living the life as a couple. Someday this man will be tied to me forever and I cannot wait for that day to come.

I was done making breakfast when he came down wearing a blue suit. His hair was tidily kept with gel over his head to make him neat. He finish tying his tie as he walk towards the breakfast table. He took a sip on his hot cocoa before biting on his bread. I just keep staring at him again, mesmerize by how he looks. He looks over to me and chuckled, “love your drooling again.”

I frowned as I quickly wipe it. I keep embarrassing myself this morning, “can you blame me when you always look so good. Can I take those off for you?” I teasingly stroke his arms and he immediately smacks it while he was chewing on his bacon.

“You horndog can you hold yourself for the next 10 hours? Joon has been complaining to me how you are slacking off from work and keeps looking at your phone. Jeon Jungkook work on your songs with Yoongi otherwise if I will be hearing complaints from Joon then I will be sleeping with Hobi’s,” his eyes were serious looking at me. I cleared my throat and nodded as I took a sip on my coffee.

“Alright alright… Why are you so mean to me?” Every time we fight he always end up with Hobi. J-Hope always give me this rule that if Taehyung will be coming home to him I will not be able to see him. Same rules with Yoongi. J-Hope is like the mother of those two and he is strict with us just like how strict he is with our practices.

He put his plate on the sink as I was still finishing on my breakfast. He lift my chin with his finger and I look up to him. I cleared my throat first from the food before he leans on me to give me a sweet passionate kiss. I want to deepen it but he broke the kiss before I could hold on to him. 

He walks to the couch and took his bag. He pause at the door after he opens it and waves at me.

“I will be home by five. I am serious about your work Kook. No complaints. Otherwise you will not be able to take this off me tonight,” he giggled at me as he points on his suit. He gave me a playful wink before he head outside. I just watch him over the glass as he strode inside his car and drive off to work. I sigh as I was alone again. He was indeed the best sight to see.

I quickly clean our plates before I took my shower and change into my clothes. I drove to our HQ so I can work since Tae will be mad at me if he will hear another complain from Joon. It always gives me the sense of happiness when he keeps getting tabs on me. He is handsome, caring and loving boyfriend I can ever have and I am the happiest and luckiest man in the world to have a Kim Taehyung.

When I arrive at the studio, Yoongi was already working on the laptop. I took the ipad and looks at the lyrics we pause yesterday. We are currently working our song Euphoria, both are inspired with our relationships right now. I was starting to check on the words when Jin walks in.

“Woah… these boys are working,” he was holding a cup of coffee as he sat on the couch across from us. Yoongi sighs as he pause from typing.

“Chim was threatening me to sleep on the couch if I will not work hard,” Yoongi said as he was rubbing on his temple. I look at Yoongi as it was not only me getting the threats.

“I thought I was the only one getting these threats. Why are our boyfriends so mean to us?” We both groaned at the same time and Jin just giggled as he sips on his coffee.

“I was the one telling Joon your activities here in the studio. Joon just gave the feedback to them,” Yoongi and I glared at the evil Seokjin. He just laugh at us as if it was the brilliant idea to do.

We were in our studio the whole day. We were creating tunes, working on our lyrics and trying to arrange our songs. Before summer comes, we should be done with our new album. I slouch on the couch as we decided to end it for today. 

I took my phone and check if my boyfriend has ever texted me, no text at all. I envy Yoongi as Jimin always give him some updates while Taehyung has not texted me anything for today.

I kiss Jin on the cheeks before I left. Yoongi and I walk together to the garage so we can go home. Yoongi has his own apartment here in Seoul where he and Jimin are also staying. Just like me and Taehyung, they are living together since Hobi is living with Seji now. I wave goodbye at Yoongi and he just nodded before I get in to my car and drive straight to my house.

When I arrive it was almost six and the lights were still off. Taehyung is not home yet judging it was empty. I put my bag on the counter as I dial his number to call. It was out of service. I rubbed the back of my neck as it was frustrating that he turned off his phone and did not text me all day.

I called his assistant. Jiwoo told me Taehyung left early this afternoon for an emergency meeting and now he has not returned to the studio after nor he left any messages. I called Jimin and he said he has not texted Taehyung today as well. Where could he be? I am starting to get anxious but I just shrugged it off because I tend to be an over thinker sometimes. I move upstairs to our room and took a quick shower.

After I was done with my shower and change to some shorts and white shirt, I walk back downstairs and still find it empty. I tried calling his phone again and still the same. I started to cook dinner. I made some kimchi stew and ramyeon. I just ate at the breakfast table. 

After I was done with dinner, it was already almost eight in the evening. I poured some wine and walk outside to my balcony to wait for him.

It was already almost nine and I am half of my bottle of wine. This was unusual of him not to text or call where he is. I called Hobi this time and he has no idea where Taehyung is nor he got any message where is. 

I am getting piss by this that I have no idea where is. I got back inside and place my glass and bottle in the counter. I sat on the couch and watch the tv for any news. I was trying to distract myself while waiting and did not notice I fell asleep.

I was slightly awakened by a kiss on my cheek. I look up and saw Taehyung. The back of his hand caressing my cheeks. I sat up and rub my eye. I look at the wall clock and it was already 11. I look back at him and glares.

“Why didn’t you text me? Or call? I’ve been waiting for hours?! Where have you been?” I was really pissed and he just pouted at me. I hate it when he’s acting cute when he knows he did something wrong. I can easily go soft when he does that.

“I’m sorry love. My phone died on me and I did not brought my power bank nor those people I'm with has brought theirs. I was on a meeting with some clients and we just ended an hour ago,” he pushes back the strand of hair that was over my face to the back of my ear. He kiss me softly and I just pulled him to my lap. He was straddling over me as he deepen his kiss.

“I miss you baby,” I murmur as I kept on kissing him. I slid my hand inside his shirt and roam it around his smooth back. I break the kiss and move my kisses to his jaw down to his neck. I miss him whole day and I wanted smell his scent. Taehyung is my addiction and I cannot always get enough of him. We fit perfectly on each other’s lives. He was my life now.

He pushes me back to the couch and looks at me seriously, “we need to talk about something.”

I hate it when he sound like that it means there’s something wrong. I look up to him and nodded, “what is it babe?” I rested my hands on his thighs. He stood up and sat on the coffee table in front of me.

“I need to fly back to Paris. That’s why I had a long meeting tonight. We were discussing of the changes in the management and with the school I am working right now. They want me to work with them as one of the administrators. The art school is short hand and I owe them the career I have now Kook. I want to help them,” Tae bit his bottom lip as I was trying to digest what is about to happen. I cross my arms and rubbed the side of my jaw.

“How long will you be away?” I felt a lump on my throat that it made me hard to speak.

“It would be two years for me stay there so we could make the adjustments for the new management. They need me close by love,” Taehyung held my hand and I let it go. I stood up and start to stride back and forth as I was thinking we’ll be in a long distance relationship. Two years away from each other… that long.

“Tae… two years is too long. I cannot even last a day without seeing you. It would make me nuts!” I can’t help but explode. Why didn’t he think about this with me before he decides about this.

“Kook I know. But I cannot just leave the people who made me who I am right now. I owe them what I am right now Kook,” Tae is trying to reason out. I understood where he is getting about this. It would be just hard for me to be without him.

“I have my work here…” I sat back down and felt weak. I don’t know how this will work for us. We just got back together a few months ago and now we’re left on this dilemma again.

“Kook… we can make this work. I can visit from time to time and you can visit me there too. It works with Yoongi and Jimin before,” I look at him and I saw he is worried too. But I felt betrayed that he did not consult me about this. I just stood up and took my keys on the bowl at the counter.

“Where are you going?” He asked worriedly as he watch me took my jacket.

“I… I just need some air to think Tae. Don’t wait up for me,” I walk outside and go to my car. I drove off somewhere. I just want to think things through about this… about us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I post the last chapter?? Or.... Hehehe thank you for reading! I would really appreciate to hear your thoughts and comments. It was fun writing this story! Comment comment comment pleassssssseeeeeeee


	30. Forever and Always

Taehyung’s POV

I did not expect him to walk out like that. We usually talk things together. I guess it was a shock for him. We have promise that we will decide things together. I understood it was a hard to take on his end since it was a big decision and I did not consult him before agreeing to it. 

I could not say no to the institution that made come to this far. I rubbed my face on my palm as I don’t know what to do. I felt bad on putting this on Kook and I cannot blame him for getting mad. I don’t want to leave him too.

I took a shower and change to pajamas. I tried to sleep on our bed and it feels so empty without him. I cannot sleep and I miss him so bad. How can we survive without each other for two years when even for hours it makes us both anxious to be away from each other? I love him… so much.

I fell asleep at around two in the morning and woke up at seven. It was a Saturday and weekends were our free time since he will not be working during Saturday and Sundays. I was drinking a hot cocoa while I was looking through the glass window. The city was so peaceful and yet my heart was so chaotic.

Kook was still not home. I took a sip on my mug when I heard my phone was ringing. I walk back to the counter and check if it was Kook. It was Jin. I answered it quickly since it was unusual of Jin to call me at this hour, “hyung?”

“Taehyungie! Can you explain why do I have smelly Jungkook at my couch? He seems to be drunk,” I sigh as I felt bad for Jin to be bothered at this hour. I explained to him what happened and why Kook was at that state. Jin told me he will take care of Kook for now and will let him go home when he’s all good. I nodded and thank Jin before hanging up.

I change upstairs and decided to go to Hobi’s. When I arrive at Hobi’s, he opened the door for me and I cannot help but clung to him. I burst to tears as I was frustrated with our situation with Kook. We sat on Hobi’s living room and I told him the whole story. Hobi felt bad for the both of us and he cannot blame me for leaving as well since it was my work after all.

“I’m sorry to hear about this Tae-Tae. You should talk this through with him. Kook loves you love,” Hobi rubs my hand to give me assurance. I nodded as I wipe my tears. I need to talk this with Kook. I know this will be hard for the both of us but I cannot lose him again. I love him too much to go through that pain.

I stayed with Hobi the whole morning before I decided to go home and wait for Kook. When I got home, I found him sitting on our couch. I walk in and sat again on the coffee table to face him. I rubbed on his knees as I found him crying. I lean to wipe the tears but he avoided it.

“I thought we were going to decide the future together Tae… I thought we will think things together since we don’t want to have history repeat itself,” he said in a sob. It broke my heart to see him like this. It was my first time to see him crying and it is tearing me apart.

“Love… I-I’m sorry… I did not mean to do this,” I felt my eyes were starting to be watery as well. Tears betrayed me as they fall to my cheeks. Kook looks at me as he kept on sobbing.

“I can’t… I can’t live without you Tae. It was a hell five years for me. I tried to be strong but I failed. I love you too much,” his voice was cracking from crying. I swallowed hard before talking again.

“Love we can still make this work. Please… I am not leaving you Kook. I just need to work this out with them and I will never be away from you that long again,” I grabbed on his hand and squeeze it to make him feel I mean it and to trust me on this.

“If that’s what you want Tae… I am not going to stop you. Your dreams and work is more important to me. I love you…” he leans on me and kisses my forehead. He stood up and hugs me from behind. Then he lets me go...

“K-Kook… where are you going?” I look at him as he grab his jacket and took his bag at the side. He walk towards the door. Is he leaving me?

  
“I don’t want to see you leave. I heard from Jiwoo you will be flying on Tuesday. I will just be at the HQ for now. You decide on this remember? You know where to find me after two years… if you still want me back after then,” he turned his back at me before letting me say anything. He just walk out… just like that. He drove out and left me there speechless. Was that it?

I was sitting there stunned by what Jungkook did. He just left. Just like that. I place my hand over my chest as tears pour continuously dropping on my cheeks. I just cried there. I lost him. This time it was me who lost him. I cannot believe he did not give me the chance to explain and work this out. He just shut me off just like that.

I walk upstairs and collect my belongings. I called Hobi and told him I will be staying with him until Tuesday. I called on Jimin and ask him to come to Hobi’s place. I drove back to our old apartment and was welcome by Hobi with open arms. I just cried on his arms for the rest of the afternoon. Jimin came and comfort me along with Hobi.

“Tae… just give Jungkook some time. I guess it was hard for him to take the whole situation. His feelings were valid and yours too,” Jimin said as he was brushing my hair at the back of my head. It made me cry even more. What if he already gave up? What if he will not wait? All those questions are coming right at me and I hate thinking about it.

I was in Hobi’s room and stayed with him the whole day. Jimin ask Yoongi that he would be going to stay over at Hobi to comfort me. All three of us were at Hobi’s room and try to comfort us. Sejin said he will be over with Yoongi and Jungkook. Jimin said Jin is coming over. Few minutes later, Jin arrive and join us in the bed. Jin was comforting me as well.

“Taehyungie… Gguk will come around. He was just hurt Tae. I see him all wreck and even when I left. Yoongi and Joonie is with him,” Jin smiled a little as he caress a finger on my cheeks. I felt so comfortable being with my friends and I am glad he is with his. I was showered with comfort from all these three men. All four us sleep on Hobi’s bed.

The next day we have breakfast all together. They were asking me what my plan was. I told them I cannot move my schedule for Tuesday since I need to fly there as soon as possible. We cannot leave the institution alone since the semester is about to end soon. I need to fill in with a teacher who just died from cancer.

Jimin decided we should go shopping to ease the tension a little. It was all four of us spent the whole day together. They were trying to cheer me up with the circumstance I have. I was supposed to be spending it with Kook. It was movie day and picnic for us. I miss him terribly that sometimes I just cry when they are not watching.

We decided to go home and just watch anything in Netflix. We end up watching Love Rosie and that made me even cry more because of their long distance relationship. They end up shutting the tv and comfort me again.

Jin left as Joonie wants him to go home. He has no update yet with Kook and Jimin decides to stay for another night. Jimin and I stayed on my room and I was being held by him. Jimin was always my best friend. I always call him my soulmate since he was always there from every struggles that I went through as I was with him with his.

“Tae… I am worried about you. I cannot let you go to Paris at this state,” I was lying on his chest while his arms were around me.

“I have to Chim… they need me,” I gave a deep sigh as I thought of it. Jimin just nodded and just kept me on his arms until I fell asleep. I woke up at around dawn and Jimin was sleeping beside me. I walk to my table and took some paper to write. I decided to write Kook a letter.

****_To my dearest Kook,_ ** **

****_I want to begin my letter with a sorry. I’m sorry if I was selfish for not letting you decide with me about this decision I have to make. I know this was hard for you to be left behind again as it is hard for me too to leave you behind. I do not want to leave Kook. You are my safe haven, my peace here on earth. But I have my responsibilities and duties to attend to. This is not about my dream now. It is about the dream of the young lives that were left behind. I hope you understand with this decision I made._ ** **

****_Kook… you are my life. Believe me you are. I love waking up with you in my arms every day. I love how my day ends with you. You are my routine, my every day energy, and my happy pill. My life would suck without you Kook. My life is with you. I hope… I hope after two years you will be there again. To welcome me with your warm embrace and shower me with your sweet kisses. When that day comes… it will be the start of our forever._ ** **

****_Please wait for me a little bit love. I promise you… I will be back in your arms again._ ** **

****_With love from your beautiful man and always yours,_ ** **

****_  
Kim Taehyung_ ** **

I put the letter on an envelope. I lay down beside Jimin and hug him again to drift back to sleep.

The next morning we ate breakfast together with Hobi and Sejin. Before Jimin was about to left I hug him tight and give him the letter.

“I know you will meet with Suga before going to work. Can you give this to Suga so he can give this to Kook. Tell Suga I will be leaving early dawn tomorrow for Paris,” Jimin nodded and hug me tight for the last time. I can always see Jimin once I am back in Paris since he was also base in Paris.

The whole day I was packing my things and prepare for my departure. Hobi helped me out with other things and made sure the studio will still be there when I come back. I entrust it to Jiwoo and let her take take care of my studio while I was away.

I was not able to eat my dinner and did not sleep. I was full of emotions. Sadness succumbs me since I will be leaving Korea again with a heavy heart. My flight was five in the morning. I already prepared myself and Hobi was driving me to the airport. When I was in the departure area, I gave Hobi a kiss and hug for the last time. I wave goodbye at him before going inside the waiting area.

I was sitting on one of the chairs when I receive an email from Jimin. At this hour he sent me an email? I check on it through my phone and check it was a sound clip. I took my headphones and insert it to my phone. I click on the clip and to my surprise… it was Kook’s voice. It was a song. I look at the title and it was entitled Euphoria.

Tears are coming down again from my eyes. His song made me so proud of him. It was heart-warming. I miss him so much. I miss my Kook.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I look up. It was Jungkook.

“Did you like it?” Kook give me a smirk and then he open his arms for me. I burst into more tears and clung to his embrace. He hugged me so tight and kisses me all over my face.

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting baby,” Jungkook said as he was starting to wipe my tears away. I hit him over his chest and he just chuckled.

“You were so mean to me. Look at my face and my eyes,” he just laugh and hug me again.

“Aigoo… my baby is so cute. I am so sorry if I was so mean,” he kisses my head and hugs me tight again.

“I will be leaving soon,” I look at him over his shoulder and he nodded.

“I will be visiting to you soon,” he smirked and let me go from his embrace.

“You… you will?” I felt my heart was all happy again and he smiled at me with a nod.

“Do you think I will just wait here for two years? No way. I will be coming there from time to time and I will buy you tickets to come here too. We will work on this together this time, okay?” I nodded in agreement and hold on to his hand. He simply squeezes it before he gave me one last soft sweet kiss.

He walks beside me towards the entrance of the plane. He kept holding my hand and I hate to let him go. I gave my ticket to the attendant. I look back at him for the last time and he kiss my hand before letting it go. I gave him one last kiss before going to the entrance.

“Kim Taehyung!” He shouted as I look back again. Kook was grinning so big and waving at me, arms were up high. He shouted once again, “when you come back to Korea for good… I will marry you! You are mine Kim Taehyung!”

I cannot help but to run again to him and hug him tight. He was mine as I was his and I cannot wait to come back home. Because this man I love was too good to be true. But I know with this life time, I will forever and always love Jeon Jungkook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> TAEKOOK is my first ever story. Please comment or give a kudos if you want me to post another story.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	31. EPILOGUE

Three years already pass since the day I left Jungkook for Paris. The last two years was hell for me and Jungkook but we were able to make it. We learnt from the past to communicate, trust and love each other more every day. Our relationship has gone stronger as the years goes by. I was officially his last year. Yes, I am married to Jeon Jungkook.

Our friends were already married as well. Jimin was married to Yoongi a few months after I left. Jungkook was so envy at that time and he wishes to marry me when I got back for Jimin's wedding. He actually propose at Jimin's wedding, getting the attention of everyone. I said no.

I kept rejecting him a lot of times since it was not our time to tie the knot. A year after that Jin and Joonie got married and that made Kook even more jealous since his two friends were already married before him. He propose again underneath the Incheon bridge. I said no.

He keeps bothering me about it and just wants us to register first before we make grandiose wedding that he dream. I still said no.

By the time I arrive in Korea after 2 years working in Paris, Kook made a surprise for me. Guess what? It was our wedding day. 

He already made all the arrangements, from registering us, to the reception and invitations. The only one missing was me. He didn't even propose to me for pit sake! There was no engagement that happened. I just got married in impromptu. Do I have a choice? 

He meant what he said that when I get back, he will marry me. Now? I am married to this handsome man for a year now. We are attending Hobi and Sejin's wedding.

We were at the balcony at the reception and enjoying the Sunset. He was hugging me from behind while we were watching the sun going down. I sigh at the beautiful scenery with the best man that I ever had in this life.

"I love you," he whispered to my ear before kissing my cheeks. Up until now this keeps giving me butterflies in my stomach. Who would thought you will be married to a famous man and be love by him forever. Too good to be true, right? My version of a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just give you this one last gift.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time of ready my first story. I should be sharing as well what is the reason behind on making this story of mine. 
> 
> "Too Good To Be True" is my first Fanfic that I ever made. It is posted as well in Wattpad. My story behind this story (lol) is because my bias is V. 
> 
> Writing this story about him and Jungkook actually help me out from my real world struggles. Just like the character Jungkook on this story, I tried to find my own safe haven away from reality and this safe haven was writing this fanfic. 
> 
> I just came from a heart break. I just actually and officially became an army a month ago. BTS helped me conquer the pain from that heart break. V help me conquer the pain of that heartbreak. 
> 
> Why am I sharing this? Because I am happy that I was able to share this story. I know this story seems to be a cliché but I made it happen. 3 weeks in the making. 
> 
> Again, thank you thank you for taking some time on reading this. I hope I can read your comments as well. You can also tell me if you want another story for me to make. Right now I am making another one. Another ship. I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Love lots,   
> Pandangel93


End file.
